No puedo apartarme de ti
by Tenubrium Sama
Summary: ¿La vida siempre tiene un final feliz? A veces las circunstancias de ésta son completamente diferentes a las que parecen ser… pero ni eso evitará que el sentimiento más hermoso que se puede sentir vuelva a nacer...
1. Chapter 1

El gélido aire tomaba lugar aquel día, era una tarde fresca, se sentía el agudo cambio en la temperatura. En tan solo tres semanas las hojas de los árboles casi ya no estaban en su lugar, las nubes se esparcían en el cielo rápidamente oscureciendo el ambiente, la fuerza de la brisa aumentaba convirtiéndose en viento, el tiempo y el clima se habían encargado de anunciar la llegada del invierno. Ambos estaban sentados en la sala. Se encontraban viendo televisión, pero no podían ponerle real atención a la transmisión pues sus mentes sólo estaban enfocadas en percibir la presencia del otro. Ya había pasado algún tiempo de la boda fallida. Aunque habían decidido aplazarla, los ánimos en la vivienda habían cambiado de cierto modo, ya no eran los habituales, se sentía un aire de decepción y desilusión, la relación había dado un vuelco un tanto incómodo para ambos. La comunicación ya no era la misma… trataban de evitarse lo más posible…

De Fondo, se podían oír movimientos de platos y ollas seguidos por un exquisito olor a comida proveniente de la cocina. La hermana mayor, como de costumbre, se encontraba alegremente preparando la cena. El viento hacía mover de un lado a otro la pequeña campanita que se encontraba colgando del marco de la puerta que daba al patio.

- **Ya hace frío, cerraré las puertas**- dijo él para romper el hielo

- **Me parece bien** – la chica trató de contestar amablemente

Después de todo lo ocurrido no sabían de qué hablar, no encontraban las palabras adecuadas para poder entablar una conversación normal y fluida, un tema en común… seguían evitándose. Ambos querían volver a lo que eran antes, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos el orgullo era más fuerte. Aunque no lo demostrara, por su parte, ella no podía evitar sentirse humillada, ofendida y herida… después de estar a unas cuantas horas de casarse, con la ilusión de empezar una nueva vida sin represiones sentimentales… él la ve con su vestido de boda y le paga negando sus sentimientos, y con todo eso ella no pudo evitar sentirse despreciada. Aquella imagen pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez, era algo que no podía perdonar tan fácilmente… realmente estaba muy dolida. Al recordarlo ya no sentía odio… sino tristeza, cada vez que esa imagen pasaba por su mente se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas. Pero ya era algo que sabía fingir muy bien, a pesar de estar interiormente apenada, a simple vista parecía no importarle. Por otro lado él sólo suspiraba al recordar ese momento… le dolía el estomago, se sentía culpable… su inmadurez no le había permitido actuar de la forma correcta…él mismo le había confesado que la amaba… sin embargo, no tuvo el valor para enfrentar ese sentimiento en ese preciso momento. No quería que hubiese sido dadas las circunstancias de aquel momento cuando se encontraban en china y pensaba que la perdía. Le dolía el alma por haberla hecho pasar un mal rato, pero a esas alturas ya ¿qué podía hacer? No quería empeorarlo. Temía a su reacción si hablaban al respecto. Estaba enamorado y la amaba, pero aún no se atrevía a decírselo como se debe -_ya llegará el momento_- pensaba.

- **Ya todo está listo, Akane ¿me ayudas con la mesa por favor?** – dijo su hermana mayor con una dulce sonrisa

- **Claro** – contestó y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la cocina. Él la siguió con la mirada.

- **Familia, a cenar** - anunció la encargada del hogar. Los miembros que vivían ahí empezaron a aparecer uno a uno. Cuando ya estaban todos reunidos, tomaron asiento y empezaron a cenar. La dulce chica empezó a servir la comida con la ayuda de su hermana menor, al terminar, ambas tomaron asiento.

- **Qué frío hace** – comentó Nabiki

- **Hace tan solo un par de semanas el clima ha cambiado drásticamente, pero creo que no es algo tan extraño por estos días** – Comentó el señor Tendo.

Kasumi empezó a buscar con la mirada alrededor de la sala, algo faltaba.

- **Y el maestro?** – preguntó la dulce chica

- **Se fue de viaje a china, dijo que tenía asuntos importantes que resolver**- contestó el patriarca Tendo

- **Lastima** – dijo con pesar y acercó su mano levemente empuñada hacia su barbilla – **me hubiera gustado saberlo antes**

- **¿Por qué?** – preguntó con curiosidad su hermana menor

Kasumi sonrió con los ojos – **sólo me hubiese encantado encargarle algunos productos** –

- **A mi igual**- respondió la mediana – **Pero con él nunca se sabe…**

- **Ojala se pierda y no vuelva más** – exclamó el chico

- ¡**Ranma! Qué chico tan descortés, me avergüenzo de ser tu padre!** – Le reprendió su padre con seriedad, se cruzó de brazos, miró hacia el techo y prosiguió – **Aunque sea mi hijo, admito que es intolerable -**

- **No es para tanto, los chicos son así señor Saotome, bastante escandalosos, muy distintos a las chicas** – señaló el Sr. Tendo

Saotome padre dirigió la vista hacia su amigo- **¿Se imagina cómo sería eso Tendo?** – dijo con los ojos brillantes

- **¡Sería como ganarse la lotería señor Saotome!** – respondió abrazándolo, luego se rieron a carcajadas soltando ríos de lágrimas de felicidad al imaginarlo, el chico solo los observó con desagrado mientras comía.

- **¡Siii, nuestras vidas se arreglarían para siempre!**-

- **Ay, pero que patéticos, mejor me voy** – dijo Akane – **permiso, muchas gracias Kasumi, estaba delicioso** –

- **No hay de qué, me alegro mucho de que te gustara** – le respondió amablemente mientras veía a su hermanita levantarse y retirarse.

-_Ya me tienen harta_ – pensó la molesta chica mientras se dirigía al patio. A pesar del ambiente invernal, el cielo se encontraba despejado, se podía apreciar claramente diferentes tipos de estrellas y una que otra estrella fugaz, la noche estaba realmente hermosa. Decidió tenderse en la fina hierba y observar el cielo por un instante. El césped se encontraba húmedo, pero no le importó. Estaba disfrutando el momento, cerró sus ojos, trataba de desviar sus pensamientos mientras respiraba profundamente para aliviar el nudo que tenía en la garganta e inevitablemente de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas de tristeza. Sintió unos pasos que se detuvieron a su lado. Rápidamente secó sus lágrimas y se sentó.

- **Ranma…**- lo miró tristemente

- **No** **crees que está muy fría la noche para que estés recostada en el suelo? Te vas a enfermar** – dijo el joven en todo preocupado

Desvió la mirada hacia el cielo nuevamente - **No me importa** – dijo tranquilamente

- ¿**Pero cómo? Es tu salud la que se perjudicará- **dijo preocupado

**- Como si te importara – **

**- Claro que me importa – **afirmó

**- Si, si, como quieras -** se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hacia la casa

**-Akane…-** se quedó de pie sin moverse del lugar mientras la veía alejarse.

* * *

Aquí estreno mi nueva historia... he tenido muy poco tiempo! pero bueno, espero que les guste... trataré de actualizar pronto!

Tenubrium Sama


	2. Chapter 2

En ningún momento miró hacia atrás. El tenerlo tan cerca y encima tratar de entablar una conversación, se le estaba haciendo difícil cada día era como volver a abrir su herida. Ya era tarde y estaba algo cansada, se dirigió a su habitación. Encendió la luz y cerró la puerta tras ella. Se apoyó en ella, cerró los ojos y suspiró, se quedó ahí un instante. Levantó la vista y caminó a pasos lentos hacia su ventana para darle una última mirada a él… y ahí estaba… en el mismo sitio mirándola desde abajo. Cuando se percató que él también la observaba cerró la cortina rápidamente y se tapó los ojos con ambas manos… suspiró y se sentó en la cama para luego recostarse sobre ella. Se acomodó hacia un costado y quedó de frente hacia la pared, comenzó a mirar los detalles de ésta _- Me gustaría salir de aquí por un tiempo…_ _¿pero cómo….? Esto me está hiriendo más de lo que imaginé…-_ pensó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Después de ver las cortinas de Akane cerrarse, el chico cerró los ojos, desvió la mirada hacia la alberca empuñando su mano en señal de frustración… dio un suspiro antes de entrar a la casa. Cuando entró se percató que Nabiki y Kasumi ya no se encontraban ahí, solo estaba su padre y el Sr. Tendo sentados a un lado de la sala y, como de costumbre, jugando su última partida de Shogi. Él los miró, caminó hacia la mesa, se sentó y apoyó sus antebrazos sobre ella para estar un poco más cómodo.

- **Ahahha, así es, asi me gusta**- decía felizmente el Sr. Tendo después de una grandiosa jugada.

- **Si? Pues jake!-** revatía el Sr Saotome mientras movía una ficha enérgicamente.

- **A si? Pues, sepa que me da mucho gusto, además tengo un plan, se rinde?** – dijo sorpresivamente mientras movía otra pieza

- **AAAAahhhhh** – gritó su contrincante volteando el tablero

- **Oiga! ¡justo cuando estaba a punto de ganar!**- lo apuntó con su dedo y prosiguió- **sabe Saotome, me parece que esto no fue justo – **se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos en señal de enfado.

**- Pues no fue intencional **– decía con una sonrisa cínica y tomándose la cabeza- **si quiere empezamos una nueva partida** – decía divertidamente mientras recogía las fichas, el Sr. Tendo abrió los ojos y dijo

- **Esta bien, acepto, pero si vuelve a hacer algo así, le advierto que no volveré a jugar con usted – **le advirtió amenazante.

- **Sí, si, está bien**- decía sonriente.

- **De todas formas, creo que es mi día de suerte, creo que le volveré a ganar**- y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro

- **Ya veremos, porque hasta ahora solo practicaba, ahora si voy a jugar enserio**- y se quedaron concentradamente mirándose en forma fija varios segundos.

- **Parpadeó primero! Volví a ganar!**- reía.

- ¡**De ninguna manera!, solo me entró algo en el ojo, esta vez no cuenta!** – gritaba el Sr Saotome

- **A, SI ? Pues ¡JAKEMATE!-**

- **¿Qué…? ¿Cómo fue que…?- **dijo sorprendido – **Miré allí Tendo** – apuntó hacia fuente - **¿qué es eso?** – trató de desviar la atención de su ponente para poder dar vuelta el tablero, pero no le resultó

-**Vaya…**- lo miró con cuidado- **¿otra vez tratando de hacer trampa señor Saotome?**-

El Sr. Saotome se vertió agua fría y le mostró un cartelito con un _¿de qué habla?_

- **Usted y su número del panda**- le dijo ya aburrido de la situación

_- Que melodramáticos_ – pensó el chico- _mi padre siempre tan ridículo _- Encendió el televisor y trató de buscar alguna transmisión interesante… encontró algo, pero nuevamente no podía concentrarse. Veía aquel electrodoméstico con un brazo sobre la mesa que apoyaba su rostro. Definitivamente sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte… no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de estar luchando con su mente, se dio por vencido y se levantó para irse a la cama. Entró a la habitación, se tiró a la cama, trató de conciliar el sueño pero era imposible. Se deba vueltas de un lado a otro y nada…- **Ahhh, ya basta**!- exclamó. se volvió a poner de pie y se subió al techo de la vivienda, justo al lado de la habitación de Akane. Trató de espiar por la ventana, pero la luz estaba apagada, al ver que no conseguiría ver nada, se recostó mirando hacia el cielo, la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor acompañada de pequeñas esferas relucientes que le hacían compañía. Realmente la noche estaba preciosa. Por fin se relajó y mientras miraba el estrellado espacio, logró conciliar el sueño.

**- Cielos! definitivamente no puedo dormir…**- desde su cama, miró hacia el vacío en medio de la oscuridad. Recorrió con la mirada cada detalle de su habitación, que estaba iluminada solo por pequeños vestigios de luz que se colaban por las aristas de su ventana, hasta que dio con un bulto que se encontraba cerca del armario. –_mmm? Y eso?_ - se preguntó. La chica encendió la luz para ver con más detalle y ahí estaba, era una mochila. No recordaba haberla dejado allí - _pues bien… debe ser una señal_- se sentó en su cama y después de pensar un momento – **si, eso haré!** – dijo felizmente, al fin podría encontrar un cierto alivio. Se levantó en dirección a ella y de un momento a otro empezó a empacar todo lo necesario para irse de expedición por lo menos por unos cuantos días. Estaba tan concentrada en empacar que no se percató del ruido que hacía con el abrir y cerrar de las puertas de su armario y de los cierres del bolso.

Con todo el alboroto que estaba haciendo Akane, Ranma despertó, se sentó rápidamente, se rodeó con sus brazos y se empezó a frotar rápidamente – **estoy congelado! Me quedé dormido – **dijo con pesar. Al oír el barullo se puso de cuclillas y nuevamente se asomó en la ventana de Akane para averiguar qué es lo que estaba haciendo. La observó unos momentos mientras suspiraba, pero pronto la chica volvió a apagar la luz –**¡rayos!**- dijo algo molesto, se puso de pie e ingresó nuevamente a la casa. Volvió a su alcoba y se recostó sobre su cama – **Cielos, que mala noche he tenido…**- seguido de eso se puso la almohada sobre su cabeza para obligarse a dormir. Finalmente lo logró, pero no duró mucho, cuando volvió a despertar esperaba que hubiese pasado muchas horas pero al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta que apenas habían pasado dos, pero ahí se quedó, una hora más tendido en el suelo con la mirada hacia el techo. Después de un rato, decidió levantarse y fue en dirección a la cocina e ingresó a ella. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella con leche, tomó un vaso, vertió el líquido dentro y dio un sorbo.

La chica se había despertado tempranísimo, se levantó y preparó todo para iniciar su viaje. Llevaba gruesas vestiduras encima para protegerse de los cambios de temperatura y soportar aquel frío que se hacía más intenso con el pasar de los días y a cuestas, la pesada mochila. Abrió la manilla de su habitación para no hacer ruido y salió de su habitación sigilosamente. En medio de la clara oscuridad, miró hacia todos los lados para asegurarse de que nadie la viera. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera de la vivienda, inevitablemente tuvo que pasar por el corredor. – **mmmm?-** el chico la vio desde la oscuridad de la cocina, dejó el vaso sobre una encimera y al asomarse por la puerta, vio cómo la chica dejaba una nota sobre la mesa del comedor y dejaba la casa. Una vez que ella salió y cerró la puerta, el joven se aproximó al mueble y leyó la nota: _Me ausentaré un par de días, no se preocupen. Akane.-_


	3. Chapter 3

- **¿Qué? Pero que necia es, de seguro se meterá en problemas**- con cuidado guardó el papel y seguido de esto, corrió apresuradamente a su habitación a abrigarse y salió tras ella sin pensarlo. Comprendía completamente la razón por la que ella quería marcharse, de hecho, él pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero ella ya se le había adelantado.

Por otro lado, la chica de cabellos azulados iba caminando lentamente, sumida en sus pensamientos. Por su mente corrían sin cesar imágenes de sus momentos gratos, pero todas esas gratas escenas que alguna vez la hicieron sentirse feliz y querida, perdían el sentido y se quebraban al recordar el día de la fallida boda… y los diálogos que hicieron que ahora ella se sintiese así de rechazada. Sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo el mismo recorrido que ella y Ranma hacían para ir a la escuela. Cuando llegó al puente, se detuvo un instante a apreciar la vista. Estaban apareciendo los primeros tímidos y débiles rayos del sol. Posó amablemente una de sus manos en una de las barandas de concreto… la empuñó, miró a su alrededor… mientras cerraba los ojos tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire soltando en un suspiro ahogado todo el aire que albergaban sus pulmones. Se apoyó completamente en la baranda de aquella estructura. Miró hacia abajo, podía apreciar el río que pasaba bajo el puente. Miraba con nostalgia la cristalina agua que se desplazaba rápidamente. Podía sentir la fresca y húmeda brisa que acariciaba su pálido, hermoso y triste rostro. Dentro de toda la amargura que la invadía sentía que el sonido que provocaba el agua la calmaba de cierta manera. No podía evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Mientras secaba sus lagrimas, trataba de disfrutar de la quietud y de los naturales sonidos, pero de pronto sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida – _no puede ser_- lentamente se giró para descubrir de quien se trataba. Ahí estaba él observándola detenidamente.

- **¿Qué piensas hacer?**- ella corrió la mirada en un intento de escape y empezó a caminar, pero solo alcanzó a dar dos pasos antes de volver a sentir la mano del chico sobre su hombro **– no te vayas **– en su voz se podía un cierto quiebre **– las cosas no se arreglan así – **la chica se volvió completamente para mirarlo de frente.

**- Ranma… - **lo miró un poco avergonzada **- cómo supiste…? – **

**- Te vi saliendo de casa y dejar esta nota-** sacó de su bolsillo aquel papelito enseñándoselo, ella solo lo observaba, hubo un silencio y el agregó **– tenemos que hablar, nos lo debemos… ahora, regresemos a casa antes de que alguien se de cuenta de nuestra ausencia **–

**- No puedo, quiero hacer este viaje… necesito despejarme – **dijo casi desesperadamente.

**- Ya será en otra ocasión…** – dijo tranquilamente

**-…-** no hubo respuesta

**- Vas a enfermarte, volvamos a casa -** insistió. Ella se quedó pensándolo un instante. Sin siquiera habérselo imaginado, todos sus planes se habían echado a volar. Sólo bastó que él se lo pidiera.

- **Está bien…**- dijo no muy convencida, pero no pudo negarse.

- **Dame esto**- le quitó el pesado equipaje que llevaba sobre su espalda y él lo llevó** – vaya, esto está muy pesado, que llevas, rocas?-**

Ella sólo le respondió con una triste sonrisa a su tan aburrido chiste.

- **Dime algo Akane… dónde pensabas ir?**- preguntó con curiosidad mientras caminaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- **La verdad es que… no lo sé… donde me llevaran los pies supongo…-** miró hacia el cielo.

Hace semanas que no se comportaba tan amable y preocupado con ella, esto fue algo que la descolocó, pero sin embargo, de cierta forma, la calmó un poco, quizás era un indicio de que todo volvería a la normalidad o por lo menos eso es lo que quería creer.

Al llegar a casa ambos se dirigieron en forma casi automática a la habitación de Akane. Una vez dentro, Ranma se quitó el equipaje de encima, en su rostro se podía observar un cierto grado de felicidad. Ella se sentó sobre su cama.

- **Bueno, dejaré esto aquí-** ubicó el bolso a los pies de la cama de Akane, de pronto se puso serio y agregó – **Akane… necesitamos hablar** -

Ella lo miró con una mirada neutral **– si ya me lo habías dicho… pero… en estos momentos prefiero que lo dejemos para después… no tuve una buena noche preparando todo para el viaje que acabo de cancelar por tu culpa… estoy cansada – **le dijo apagadamente.

Se sintió un poco herido pero finalmente decidió no insistir en aquel momento, definitivamente él esperaba otra cosa, pero sólo asintió.

**-Está bien…entonces te dejaré descansar…- **le dio una última mirada e hizo abandono de la habitación

Aún era muy temprano, ella se estiró en cu cama, y de un momento a otro, fue vencida por el cansancio.

El día trascurrió normalmente, la casi misma rutina: familia reunida, desayuno, almuerzo….

Por la tarde, se puso su traje de entrenamiento, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al dojo. Corrió una de las puertas, miró hacia adentro y ahí estaba él… sentado con sus piernas cruzadas y con ambas manos apoyadas en el lustrado piso. Estaba mirando fija y pensativamente el tablero que se encontraba pegado a la pared de madera. Al sentir su presencia, se volteó y observó a la bella chica que se dirigía directo a él. Ahora su preocupado semblante cambiaba a uno de nerviosismo. Ella lo miró amablemente y se sentó a su lado sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se puso en la misma posición en la que se encontraba él. Luego de un momento, su voz rompió el silencio.

- **De qué querías hablarme?-** le esbozó una hermosa, pero cínica sonrisa… claro que él no se percató de aquello. Cómo le encantaba que ella sonriese… más aún si sus sonrisas eran dedicadas a él… la encontraba tan hermosa…su corazón se aceleraba…trató de calmarse.

**- Bueno yo… -** Puso su dedo índice en su barbilla tratando de calmar un poco su nerviosismo- **estaba preocupado**.

- **No es necesario que te preocupes** – lo miró – **de** **todas formas, iba a volver dentro de unos pocos días**- luego miró a un punto perdido del suelo – **después de todo… creo que ahora no le hago falta a nadie realmente, supuse que nadie se daría cuenta.**

**- ¿Qué cosas dices?-** su nerviosismo ahora se convertía en coraje

**- Pues así me siento- **lo miró a los ojos.

- **Eres una boba! Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? No te das cuenta de que todos se preocupan por ti? –** replicó tajantemente

- **No es asunto tuyo**- desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de salida.

**- ¡¿Cómo que no?!-** exclamó con enojo – **¡Akane… yo soy tu prometido! Si es asunto mío**- _¡Que dije!- _dijo para sus adentros, se sonrojó

- **Parece que siempre será así, no?** – dijo en un tono decepcionado.

**-¿Cómo?-** abrió los ojos, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, la respuesta le sorprendió

La chica se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de vuelta a la puerta para disponerse a salir, pero antes le echó la última mirada y le dijo:

**- No quisiste casarte conmigo -**

* * *

Perdon por la demoraaa! pero esta semana fue horrible para mi, no tuve tiempo de nada... a duras penas pude avanzar... quisiera saber qué les está pareciendo, de verdad me gustaría tener opiniones.

Saludos a todos los que pasan por aquí :) cuidense mucho!


	4. Chapter 4

No había remedio, simplemente pensó en acostumbrarse a la situación… de hecho ya lo estaba haciendo ya que de cierta forma estaba obligada a ello, después de todo, por más que ella se preocupara de él, la mayoría de sus encuentros siempre terminaban en discusiones o en malos ratos, eran pocas las veces que podía recordar estar a gusto junto a él sin que se apareciera alguien que estropeara la escena. Ahora sólo quería despejar su mente… en su interior la invadían sentimientos encontrados por la conversación anterior… igualmente se sentía un poco avergonzada, nunca pensó en poder haberle dicho lo último, pero que va… ya estaba hecho y nada podría cambiar eso.

Entró a la casa y pasó por la cocina y, como siempre, su hermana mayor se encontraba ahí, preparando la cena con mucho cariño, se alegró al verla, había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que casi había olvidado a su familia.

**- Kasumi, ¿necesitas ayuda?- **le preguntó interesadamente mientras entraba a la cocina.

Su hermana le dio una dulce y tierna sonrisa **– si, gracias, si quieres puedes ayudarme con la ensalada-** le dijo mientras terminaba de cocinar lo que estaba preparando.

**- Muy bien – **tomó algunos ingredientes que estaban sobre la encimera y empezó a picarlos con su sutil y especial brutalidad. Los picó lo más rápido que pudo y le puso mil y una cosa que ni siquiera ella misma supo **– ya está – **dijo emocionada**- ¿Qué te parece?-**

Su hermana sólo miró su ensalada y le sonrió amablemente **- Se ve muy bien-**

**- ¿Tú crees?- **Preguntó feliz Akane al sentir la aprobación de Kasumi

**- Claro – **sonrió mientras servía un poco de caldo en un pequeño plato y le daba la ultima probada al alimento que estaba en la olla **– Esto ya está listo, llamaré a todos a comer –**

A los pocos minutos ya estaban todos en la mesa a acepción de Nabiki.

**- ¿Y Nabiki?** – preguntó Akane al aire.

**- No llegará hoy, fue con sus amigas a un valle de aguas termales –** respondió el señor Tendo.

**- ¿Han sabido algo sobre el maestro? –** preguntó la chica

**- Nada aún hija, al parecer estará en China por algún tiempo más-** respondía su padre.

**- ¿Dónde está Ranma? –** Preguntó el señor Saotome

**- En el dojo…-** miró hacia un lado

**- Ha estado muy extraño estos días, ¿tu sabes algo Akane? –** le preguntó

**-…-** ella solo guardó silencio

**- Vaya, hablando de ti, pronto apareces –** rió el Señor Tendo que lo observaba mientras el chico se sentaba frente a Akane.

En eso llega Kasumi con el último y peculiar plato por servir, era la ensalada que había hecho Akane.

**- ¿Y eso hija? –** Preguntó el señor Tendo sorprendido, observando el plato con recelo debido a su apariencia y un cierto grado de asco.

**- Lo preparó Akane, estaba ayudándome en la cocina –** dijo con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

**- Ya veo –** dirigió su mirada al chico –** Pues, creo que eres muy afortunado Ranma, Akane siempre preparando exquisiteces para ti –**

No hubo respuesta por parte del chico, sólo ignoró el comentario

**- Lo hice para todos –** dijo Akane con un tono enojado **– Vamos, por qué no la pruebas papá y así me dices qué te parece –** esta vez su tono fue más suave y le sonrió expectante.

**- No muchas gracias hija –**dijo con pesar - **creo que esta noche no comeré demasiado, no estoy bien del estómago, perdóname Akane –** sonrió angustiado.

**- Entiendo…-** la chica empuñó su mano y bajó la cabeza para ocultar su expresión de decepción.

Ranma se dio cuenta y mientras comía su arroz, con temor se sirvió una porción de lo que había cocinado Akane… ella se dio cuenta y lo observó para mirar qué expresión tendría al probar su comida.

Nada. La siguió comiendo como si fuera normal, pero por dentro estaba muriendo, nunca algo le había quedado tan asqueroso, pero quería remediar algo del dolor que le había provocado siendo más amable con ella así que, sin darse cuenta, terminó por comérsela toda. La observó de reojo y pudo darse cuenta que la expresión de tristeza en su rostro había desaparecido.

**- Muchas gracias por la comida –** dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa, salió de la sala lentamente y con tranquilidad, llegó hasta un punto ciego de la casa para asegurarse de que nadie lo pudiese ver y salió corriendo en dirección al baño. Aquella ensalada le había hecho mucho daño. **– Cielos… - **no podía dejar de vomitar.

Había pasado ya casi una hora antes de que volviera a sentirse bien – _las cosas que tengo que hacer_ – pensaba mientras se miraba al espejo y se lavaba la cara – _sin embargo… haría lo que fuera por ella_ - secó los restos de agua y respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados tocando su adolorido estómago. Apagó la luz y se dirigió a su habitación a descansar.

Ya era de mañana, pero era muy temprano. Aún reinaba el silencio y la oscuridad en la casa, solo se podían oír algunas respiraciones y uno que otro ronquido. Se despertó temprano y de sorpresa a causa de un golpe recibido en su relajado estómago que accidentalmente le propinó uno de los pesados brazos de su padre que estaba convertido en panda, le había costado dormir, la noche anterior pensó mucho en la corta conversación que había tenido con la chica. En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez "_no quisiste casarte conmigo_" realmente lo estaba atormentando. Verdaderamente la situación no había sido su culpa, pero aún no podía dejar de sentirse culpable de su reacción a ver a Akane ese día…si es verdad… la había despreciado sin querer … no fue su intención… no habría querido nunca hacerla sentir mal…

Últimamente ambos estaban problemas para conciliar el sueño. Se sentó en su cama, corrió el brazo de su padre y llevó una de sus manos sobre su frente cubriéndose el área de los ojos y la otra sobre su estómago, se encontraba cansado, aún así que, respiró profundo, se puso de pie en silencio para evitar emitir sonido alguno…no lo dudó un segundo más y se dirigió a la habitación de la chica.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto lentamente y con mucha cautela para no hacer ruido, se acercó a su cama y de pie, la observó un momento, luego decidió acercarse más y se sentó a un costado. Esto era difícil para él, pero no podía evitarlo. Al estarla observando por largos minutos, se percató que el semblante del rostro de la chica no era de tranquilidad, sino de preocupación, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla o algún sueño desagradable.

Estaba alerta de todos sus movimientos, su respiración… - _es tan bella_ – pensó. Observaba detenidamente su lindo rostro… podía apreciar tranquilamente sus hermosos rasgos que adornaban su esencia. De otra forma no se podría a ver atrevido a mirarla fijamente por casi una hora. Adoraba mirar aquel rostro que acompañaban sus pensamientos días y noches. Acercó su mano para acariciar su rostro, lo hizo suavemente, ella no lo sintió. Para él era un poco extraño verla así, tan tranquila, tan indefensa, no pudo evitar no tener ganas de besarla, acarició su cabello y con timidez, se inclinó sobre ella, cerró los ojos y sintió su dulce olor, dio un suspiro, luego la volvió a mirar fijamente y tuvo la intención de acercarse más aún, pero al parecer, al sentir en su subconsciente de que alguien la observaba se despertó sobresaltada.

Se sorprendió al borde de casi salírsele el corazón por la boca ya que lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue el rostro del chico que la miraba fijamente y de cerca. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, no podía ser posible, - _será un sueño-,_ volvió a mirar para confirmarlo, si… era él. Al sentarse, no pudo evitar acercarse más al chico por razones del poco espacio libre que él le estaba dando, ambos se sonrojaron… el se alejó, se sentó derecho.

**-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo entraste?- **preguntó alterada

**- Alrededor de una hora – **la chica abrió los ojos, estaba sorprendida.

**- Por qué? ¿Que quieres?-**

**- A..Akane… yo sólo quería hablar contigo **– dijo nervioso.

**- ¿Y no podías esperar a que fuera más tarde? ¿Tenías que entrar a mi habitación sin permiso y a esta hora?- **dijo en tono enfadado

**- No – **dijo secamente.

La chica no estaba comprendiendo la situación

**- Habla de una vez – **dijo con impaciencia

-** Pues verás… estuve pensándolo bien y… si quiero – **la chica sentía que la conversación no tenia sentido

**- ¿Que quieres? **– dijo restregándose los ojos.

El volvió a acercarse para mirarla de más cerca los ojos** – casarme contigo-**


	5. Chapter 5

La chica se quedó en blanco algunos segundos, hasta que al fin reaccionó.

- **Ya basta Ranma **– lo miró a los ojos – **No estoy para bromas, vete por favor** – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- **No… Akane, no bromeo…** - le ofreció una linda y calida sonrisa y dijo en tono seguro – **Salgamos hoy, yo invito. Al fin abrieron el nuevo restaurante que está cerca del parque… **- su tono de pronto se suavizó y perdió la fuerza inicial - **de verdad me gustaría conocerlo… contigo **– desvió la mirada en un acto de timidez **– se..será una cita… ¿qui…quieres venir conmigo?** – se sonrojó y miró al piso mientras esperaba su respuesta e intentaba volver a mirarla.

- **¿Hablas enserio?** – dijo la chica igualmente sonrojada, no daba crédito a sus palabras. Eran pocas las veces en que Ranma la había invitado a salir, y esta era la primera que lo hacía con un interés romántico.

**- Claro -** dijo con cierta y aparente tranquilidad mientras luchaba con los nervios – **tenemos mucho de que hablar** – le volvió a dirigir una linda sonrisa.

**- Otra vez con eso… entonces… creo que no tengo opción… si…a..acepto-** respondió tímidamente la chica entretanto él se acercaba a ella y se volvía a sentar al costado de su cama, mientras la miraba a los ojos, le tomó una de sus manos y con la que quedaba libre le acarició el cabello y al mismo tiempo se deleitaba con su belleza, finalmente se acercó para darle un tibio y tierno beso en la frente que duró unos cuantos segundos.

- **Ahora me voy** – Se volvió a poner de pie, caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir la miró por última vez y dijo – **vendré por ti dentro de 4 horas** – mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta suavemente.

Cuando la chica lo vio salir de la habitación, se quedó sentada en su cama durante algunos minutos con su mente en blanco, por más que luchara contra sus mil pensamientos que invadían su mente, no había caso, estaba en una especie de shock hasta que al fin volvió en si. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué últimamente Ranma estaba siendo tan amable? Se tocó el rostro con la mano que Ranma hace unos momentos le había tomado. Había quedado embobada, estaba feliz cerró sus ojos y dio una sonrisa de alegría.

Por otro lado, al cerrar la puerta, el chico se apoyó en ella mientras liberaba un fuerte y hondo suspiro que lo estaba ahogando. Definitivamente se sentía más aliviado, sentía cómo se sacaba aquel triste peso que llevaba a cuestas, al fin las cosas se arreglarían, esta vez no dejaría pasar la oportunidad, ella había accedido a su propuesta y eso lo dejaba satisfecho hasta ahora, tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con ella, igual que antes y tal vez… sólo talvez todo sería mejor, esa era lo que esperaba, pero sin querer en un rincón de su corazón no podía evitar seguir teniendo aquel miedo de que lo rechazara. Si bien él se confesó aquella vez, no podía saber si ella correspondía a sus sentimientos, intuía algo por las señales y celos que ella demostraba cada vez que sus otras prometidas se presentaban, pero más de eso no… algunas miradas tal vez… pero no estaba seguro… no podía saber si eran ideas suyas dados a sus deseos de estar con ella o si realmente ella sentiría lo mismo… - _ya es tiempo de descubrirlo_ – pensó. Se dirigió a su habitación con una sonrisa que difícilmente podría ser borrada de su rostro. Aún era muy temprano, volvió a su futón para intentar dormir por lo menos una hora más, pero fue totalmente inútil… era imposible dada a la emoción que lo invadía. No pudo pegar ni un ojo con todos los pensamientos que bailaban en su mente, pensando cómo se desarrollaría aquel día que pasaría junto a ella. _Será como lo espero? Pasará algo malo?-_ pensaba. Para su pesar, no podía dejar de hacerse preguntas que lo inquietaban, pero igualmente estaba contento.

Por otro lado, Akane sentía como volvía a brillar el sol en su oscuro y melancólico mundo lleno de inseguridades. Se levantó de su cama, ordenó un poco y empezó a buscar en su armario las prendas de vestir más lindas para que la acompañasen ese día. Luego recogió algunas cosas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a tomar un baño caliente y relajante.

Al no poder dormir, Ranma y al cabo de un rato también decidió ir por un baño, se levantó, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y cuando estaba por entrar, no alcanzó a abrir la puerta ya que esta se estaba abriendo. En ese momento se encontraron frente a frente. Ella acababa de terminar su baño por lo que se encontraba cubierta sólo con una toalla. Aún era temprano, no se habría imaginado que alguien iría al baño y la encontraría así.. pero fue justamente él…se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos minutos, era uno perdido en los ojos del otro. Él podía apreciar la hermosa piel descubierta de su prometida, las delicadas líneas que dibujaban sus piernas, brazos, hombros, su delgado cuello, sus deseables labios que moría por besar y nuevamente sus hermosos ojos. Todo esto acompañado por un dulce aroma que emanaba su pequeño cuerpo. Cuando se percató de cuanto la miraba no pudo evitar no sonrojarse.

**- Lo..lo siento** – su vista se desvió hacia el suelo. Ella sólo sonrió tímidamente.

**- Nos vemos en un rato** – caminó hacia su habitación y ssin que ella se diera cuenta, él la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista. Seguido de esto, ingresó al baño.

Ya era casi hora de la tan esperada cita, ambos se encontraban muy nerviosos, aunque habían salido muchas veces en el pasado, estaba vez claramente todo era distinto.

El día había avanzado, en casa ya todos se habían despertado y todos volvían a la rutina habitual, excepto ambos chicos.

Ranma se dirigió hacia la habitación de Akane, golpeó.

**- Adelante –** sintió la voz de su amada desde adentro, trató de calmarse y abrió la puerta lentamente, y ahí estaba ella, de pie, sonriéndole amablemente, realmente lucía hermosa, como nunca antes.

**- Akane… te ves muy bo..bonita – **

**- Muchas gracias…-** dijo tímidamente – **¿nos vamos?**

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la planta baja de la casa. La familia se encontraba sentada en la mesa desayunando y cuando los vieron a los dos tan bien arreglados, se miraron unos a otros preguntándose con la mirada qué era lo que sucedía. Kasumi que venía saliendo de la cocina los miró con una tierna sonrisa.

- **Enseguida les sirvo el desayuno**- dijo amablemente

- **No!** – dijo el chico impulsivamente – **no te preocupes… nosotros vamos de salida**-

- **Muchas gracias Kasumi, pero esta vez Ranma y yo pasamos**- le respondió Akane

- **¿Donde van?** – preguntó en tono pícaro el Sr. Saotome

- **Eso a ti no te importa!** – le dijo el chico sonrojado y en tono irritado, lo que menos quería es que los llenasen a preguntas, siempre se metían en sus asuntos.- **Vamonos Akane **– le dijo lanzandole una mirada

- **Esta bien** –

Ambos chicos se pusieron sus zapatos que se encontraban en la entradas y salieron de la casa.

* * *

Perdón! tuve que borrarlo y luego volver a subirlo al percatarme de un error bien feo que había cometido xD! bueno y eso, como decía antes, agradezco a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer mis historias :) gracias por sus lindos reviews. De verdad trataré de actualizar tan pronto mi bloqueo mental decida dejarme en paz xD!

Saludos! Tenubrium Sama!


	6. Chapter 6

Ambos chicos iban caminando lentamente al establecimiento que se encontraba al lado del parque, al fin nadie los molestaría. Estaban ansiosos por la incertidumbre de aquel día pero a pesar de llevar varios minutos caminando, ambos iban en silencio.

**- Arrrg, cómo detesto que se meta en todo – **dijo el chico con las manos empuñadas y mirando hacia el suelo.

**- ¿Lo dices por tu papá? –** preguntó la chica.

**- Por quién más podría ser? Siempre se mete o hace preguntas que no debe- **dijo enfadado

**- Ah, no es para tanto, ya deberías estar acostumbrado, a estas alturas de su vida no creo que cambie -**

El chico lanzó un suspiro – **Si… tienes razón… pero bueno… mejor no hablemos de él, es lo ultimo que faltaba -**

**- Por mi está bien…- **

Seguían caminando. Hubo un silencio. El chico miró al cielo.

**- Este… creo que el clima nos acompañará hoy, no crees?-**

**- Mmmm, yo creo que es posible que llueva… hay muchas nubes –**

**- Espero que no… no estoy de ánimos para tener que convertirme en chica… justo hoy…-**

**-…- **silencio.

Iban llegando al parque y se dirigieron a la banca que se encontraba al lado de una pileta. Una vez que ambos se sentaron, Ranma le sonrió a Akane.

**-Adoro el sonido del agua- **cerró los ojos para oír el sonido con más atención.

Ella sólo le respondió con una triste sonrisa de vuelta. Estaba feliz de estar con él, pero esa alegría inevitablemente se nublaba con los malos recuerdos de los que aún no se podía deshacer y que la seguían a todos lados. Sin darse cuenta ni proponérselo las facciones de la chica se entristecieron aún más – _no quiero arruinar este día_- pensaba mientras empuñaba una de sus manos apretando las telas de su falda.

**-Akane… por qué no me hablas? –** preguntó algo preocupado.

**- Perdóname Ranma, pero la verdad es que no sé de qué hablar –** miró hacia la pileta.

- **Oh… ya veo… - **miró hacia el suelo desilusionado, después de unos minutos se animó **– Bueno se supone que estamos en una cita, así que deberíamos hacer algo divertido, no?**

**- Bueno si…-** sonrió** - pero en este momento no se me ocurre nada… sólo pienso en que… tengo el estómago vacío – **dijo sonrojada.

**- Oh, lo siento, lo había olvidado –** decía con una sonrisa y una mano detrás de su cabeza - _cielos, con la emoción lo olvidé por completo_ – pensó **– pues entonces vamos a comer! - **

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al restaurante, al entrar, miraron a su alrededor como perdidos, estaban asombrados por lo moderno, por lo amplio y por la decoración que era bastante extraña pero hermosa de todas formas, daban ganas de nunca salir de ahí.

Después de reservar y sentarse en una mesa, eligieron el menú que se les antojó en aquel momento y empezaron a comer disfrutando gustosamente la comida.

**- Esto está realmente bueno –** decía sonriente mientras comía rápidamente

**- Si… - **ella comía lentamente

Él la miró sorprendido, en realidad estaba descolocado – **Que ocurre Akane… acaso no te gusta, no te gustó la comida? –**

**- Si, si me gustó mucho** – le fingió una sonrisa.

Silencio…

El chico ya empezaba a deprimirse… por más que había esperado ese día. No le estaba saliendo como lo esperaba. Ya habían terminado de comer.

**- Q…quieres ir a otro lugar?- **preguntó bastante intranquilo

**- Estoy bien aquí gracias – **dijo cortante. Pero al ver cómo la expresión del joven revelaba abiertamente frustración, ella tomó una de sus manos para calmarlo y agregó – **Ranma, no te preocupes tanto, tenemos todo el día por delante, aún podemos hacer más cosas –** y le volvió a sonreír. Esta vez la sonrisa diferente, fue amable y calida devolviéndole a él todas sus esperanzas **– Aunque me guste estar aquí ya terminamos de comer, podríamos salir a caminar por un rato, que piensas? –**

**- Está bien –** respondió un poco más animado.

Después de pagar la cuenta, ambos chicos salieron del local y se dirigieron al parque. Mientras caminaban y se adentraban en él, Ranma logró divisar un espacio libre que se encontraba rodeado de arbustos y árboles, al acercarse y corroborar de que este espacio estaba vacío, se alegró y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad, en eso tomó la mano de su prometida y atravesaron aquellas plantas para llegar al lugar despejado. Era un lugar muy agradable a la vista, al estar rodeado por aquellos espesos arbustos, varios tipos de árboles y algunas flores, daba la impresión de ser como un pequeño jardín-bosque, sólo se podía oír el sonido que hacían las hojas al moverse y caer por aquél viento que cada cierto tiempo se hacía más fuerte, en el suelo habían hojas de varios colores que lo adornaban y embellecían el sitio.

-**Que hermoso lugar!-** dijo la chica con los ojos brillantes mientras se tocaba el rostro con ambas manos, se puso feliz al ver algo que no esperaba.

**- Quien lo diría? Pasamos por aquí a menudo y nunca nos habíamos dado cuenta, es como un mundo aparte!** – dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa

**- jeje.. me hizo recordar a ese cuento del jardín secreto**-

**- Si este lugar es como si fuese secreto, supongo que pocos lo deben conocer… o quizás nadie… solo nosotros – **se sonrojó y la miró tímiamente.

La chica se sentó en el césped cubierto de hojas mientras miraba a su alrededor. Aunque el lugar fuera pequeño era muy acogedor. Aún quedaban algunas flores que lo adornaban y el toque que le daba el clima de otoño era digno de recordar.

El chico se acercó y se sentó al lado de ella. La miró a los ojos.

**- Akane… te sucede algo?**

**- No, enserio, estoy bien, no te preocupes-**

**- Entonces por qué has estado tan callada? Acaso no querías salir conmigo?**

**- No… no es eso… es solo que…-**

**-Qué?**

**- no lo se… no sé por qué me siento un poco extraña –** miró hacia el suelo-

**- Cómo es eso? –** dijo el chico algo confundido

**- No sabría explicarte… creo que lo eché todo a perder… perdóname Ranma, de verdad lo siento mucho… pero…- **Él no la dejó continuar

**- No! No digas eso… la verdad es que he disfrutado mucho tu compañía… en realidad… lo único que me importaba era pasar tiempo contigo-**

**- Ranma…-**

**- Y si… aunque has estado algo extraña hoy, para mi no tiene importancia… creo que me lo merezco… este último tiempo he estado actuando como un perfecto idiota -**

**- Ranma, no… -**

**- Tú eres la que debe perdonarme Akane… de verdad nunca quise haberte hecho sentir mal aquella vez… cuando estuvimos a punto de casarnos… la verdad es que fue todo tan repentino que yo… yo no sabía como reaccionar, me tomaron por sorpresa… sobre todo tú que estabas tan feliz y…yo... mi corazón no...**- se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

El viento se hacía más fuerte, el cielo estaba tomando gran intensidad y hace un rato que las nubes estaban muy oscuras cargadas de agua que caería en cualquier momento.

el chico prosiguió – **lo único que quiero es que todo siga como antes… o talvez que ahora sea diferente, no quiero que peleemos más… quiero que nos llevamos bien todos los días... quisiera sentirte más cerca…-**

Ante todas estas palabras la chica no sabía qué hacer. Estaba verdaderamente sorprendida. Cerraba sus puños mientras volvía a acordarse de todos esos momentos que la habían dañado, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo en lo que nunca había pensado antes… no pudo evitar que brotaran algunas lagrimas de sus ojos al sentirse más aliviada, nunca habría pensado que eso sucedería hoy.

Al no oír respuesta, el chico se volteó a mirarla y vio cómo de sus ojos corrían lagrimas, se puso muy nervioso. Trató de calmarse, se acercó, la tomó de las manos y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Se puso en frente se ella, le secó las lagrimas cuidadosamente y la miró con dulzura.

**- Me perdonas?-**

**- Es… es difícil para mí… no te imaginas cómo me sentí…-**

**- Yo también lo pasé pésimo… sobre todo por ti… por nosotros… yo si quería…pero... yo...-**

Silencio…

**- Akane… tanto me odias? -**

**- Noo!... – **miró hacia un lado tristemente** – ****es por eso… que todo me resultó tan difícil…-**

**- Entonces?-**

**- Si... esta bien, te perdono… pero… debes prometerme algo…-**

**- Lo que sea – **

**- Si vuelve a suceder lo mismo… te irás para siempre… no podría volver a soportarlo y encima tener que verte todos los días…-**

**- Esto no volverá a suceder jamás, te lo juro-**

- **Ranma… a decir verdad… creo que ambos hemos tenido la culpa… ahora que nos estamos sincerando… pienso que… talvez tu reacción se debe a tu inseguridad…**

**- Cómo?**

**- Si… después de todo… nunca hemos aclarado nuestros sentimientos… por vergüenza, por orgullo… ya es tiempo de dejarlo a un lado… yo…jamás te he dicho lo que en realidad siento por ti…-**

**- Tu ya sabes los míos –** dijo el chico a punto de explotar de la vergüenza que tenía en ese momento.

**- Yo… no se si lo dijiste por la desesperación… esperaste a que yo estuviera "muerta" para recién decírmelo?… - **

**- No seas boba! Sabes que te amo de la primera vez que te vi - **dijo entre enfadado, avergonzado y sonrojado.

Ella permaneció en silencio, su expresión emanaba una aura de profunda felicidad, al fin se lo había dicho, después de tanto esperar. Le sonrió tiernamente

**- Entonces… tu… también m..me…-**

**- Si tonto, yo también te amo - **

Estaban muy emocionados, ambos estaban felices, al fin habían aclarado la situación que los había tenido distantes por todo este tiempo. El chico la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un fuerte y cálido abrazo, no pudo evitar una sonrisa de felicidad y alivio al sentir que los brazos de su amada lo rodeaban de igual manera. Estuvieron así un buen rato, ni uno de los dos quería soltarse del otro, pero finalmente, se separaron un poco, la chica llevó sus manos al pecho del joven y las manos de él rodearon su estrecha cintura. Se quedaron mirando fijamente, él liberó una de sus manos mientras la otra le afirmaba la espalda, le acarició el cabello, luego el rostro, miró sus labios… se moría por besarla, era el momento perfecto para hacerlo, pero no podía dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos marrones que lo miraban con la misma intensidad y deseo que él, pero decidió sacrificarse y cerrar los ojos para al fin sentir los labios de su amaba contra los suyos, la tomó del mentón para dirigirla hacia él, cerró los ojos y se empezó a acercar tímidamente, pero en vez de sentir esos preciados labios contra los suyos, sintió los delicados dedos de la chica contra su boca. Con la emoción del momento, el chico no se había dado cuenta que hacía unos cuantos minutos había empezado a llover…sin darse cuenta… ya estaba convertido en chica.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Perdón perdóóónnnn por la demoraaaa xD! pero pero pero mi cerebro tiene la culpa u_u sólo espero no haberlos decepcionarlos! y trataré de actualizar tan pronto pueda, ya he estado pensando en la continuación :B

Por lo pronto quería agradecer como siempre a la gente que lee y bueno, que ha puesto mis historias como favoritos o followers, muchísimas gracias!

Me gustaría tener más opiniones, que les gustaría que pasara? :P!

y eso, cuidense muchísimo n_n!

Tenubrium Sama.


	7. Chapter 7

Al comprender la situación el chico abrió los ojos, estaba sorprendido… por un momento había olvidado el pequeño detalle que sufría su cuerpo al estar en contacto con el agua fría y con algo de vergüenza, soltó delicadamente a su prometida.

**- Lo siento - **dijo la chica apenada.

**-…- **no hubo respuesta… sólo atinó a mirar hacia el suelo para posteriormente hincarse. Se sentía tan avergonzado de haberse convertido en chica que apenas lo podía soportar, su color de piel se había tornado rojo al igual que su cabello, se inclinó en el suelo ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas y brazos. En cualquier momento reventaría. Se sentía frustrado ante tal situación, maldijo su suerte.

- **Ranma… no te pongas así **– la chica se puso en frente, le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y le acarició tiernamente – **dejémoslo para otra ocasión** – se inclinó hacia la pelirroja para quedar a su altura y le tocó uno de sus hombros en señal de apoyo y comprensión. Él apenas se atrevía a mirarla, pero con gran dificultad lo hizo.

**-No… quería que este día terminara así…-** se volvió a cubrir el rostro, estaba muy deprimido.

**- No te preocupes… ahora regresemos a casa antes que los dos nos enfermemos – **Akane le extendió una de sus manos para ayudarle a que se pusiera de pie.

- **Está bien…-** dijo la chica de la trenza mientras aceptaba la mano de su prometida y se ponía de pie.

Una vez que llegaron a casa, Akane fue por un par de toallas para absorber el exceso de humedad, tomó una de las toallas y secó cariñosamente el rostro de la pelirroja quien no puso evitar volver a sonrojarse.

**- Muchas gracias… –** dijo mientras le quitaba la toalla.

**- Ranma, ve a tomar un baño ahora mismo – **le exigió Akane.

**- No… - **seguía secándose-

**- O prefieres bañarte conmigo? **– Al observar la expresión del chico no pudo evitar no reírse.

**- No seas boba! **- gritó completamente sonrojado y avergonzado, tiró la toalla a un lado y le dio la espalda. Aquella broma había logrado que volviera a poner los pies en la tierra. Akane lo observaba divertida.

**- No te enojes – **le sonrió – **solo** **lo digo porque tú eres más rápido… sabes que yo tardo más para darme baños – **explicó.

Se volteó a verla mientras aceptaba una nueva toalla seca que le estaba ofreciendo Akane **- Si… está bien** – tomó otra toalla y se dirigió al baño.

Ya era la hora de la cena, estaban todos cenando como de costumbre. Al terminar de comer, Ranma ya en su situación normal de chico, agradeció la comida y se levantó lentamente de la mesa en dirección a su alcoba. Durante toda la cena había estado callado, serio y con una cierta brisa de cansancio. A los pocos minutos Akane repitió lo mismo y luego subió tras él. El chico estaba de pie mirando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados recordando el mal rato que había pasado durante la tarde cuando sintió unos leves y suaves golpes y posteriormente sintió cómo la puerta se deslizaba, se volteó a mirar y la vio, avanzó unos pasos hasta su futón y se sentó cruzando las piernas y apoyando su rostro contra su mano. Trató de sonreír pero le fue imposible.

**- Cómo sigues?**_ -_ preguntó la chica mientras ingresaba a la habitación.

**- Pues… supongo que bien –** dijo casi sin ganas.

**- Ya Ranma, tranquilízate si no es para tanto** – trató de consolarlo.

**- Lo sé… pero… no puedo evitarlo** – dijo mientras observaba el piso.

**- Bueno solo te quería decir que… lo pasé muy bien hoy y…** - el chico la observó con interés mientras ella se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado – **Si se puede…** **m…me gustaría repetirlo algún día** – dijo la chica sonrojada.

Ahora si que él no pudo evitar sonreír - **yo t..también –** sin duda esta confesión lo había hecho animarse muchísimo, se dio cuenta que no todo había sido tan malo después de todo..

**- Bueno.. eso es todo… que duermas bien**… - ella se iba a poner de pie, pero él le tomó la mano para que no se levantara aún y le dijo

- **Akane…lo de hoy…** - se sonrojó- **yo hubiera querido… -**

**- Lo sé Ranma, y de verdad no es para tanto- **volvió a tranquilizarlo– **enserio que me lo pasé muy bien… y no sé si quieras pero…** **mira tu sabes que… hace un tiempo yo… me iba a ir sola de viaje para evitarte… pero… - **moría de vergüenza** – esta vez… yo quisiera… -**

- **Iría encantado **– respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

- **Bien**- la expresión de la joven no podía irradiar más felicidad – **entonces partiremos en un par de días**

- **Está bien** –

- **Entonces… ahora si que me voy… descansa…**– decía mientras se ponía de pie pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Él sólo la observó y suspiró hasta que la puerta se cerró.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas y como siempre, después de pasar por alguna emoción fuerte Ranma no podía conciliar el sueño. Después de darse vuelta de un lado otro no aguantó más y se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertar al entrometido de su padre, no estaba de humor para tener que aguantar sus preguntas. Deslizó la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo, mientras salía de su habitación se dirigió a la habitación de Akane. Se puso en frente a la puerta, leyó el cartel que colgaba en ella, cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, golpeó la puerta y a los pocos segundos ésta se abrió.

- **Ranma** – exclamó la chica sorprendida.

- **Puedo pasar?** –

- **Si…** - dudó un segundo,.. **- ¿Q..qué haces aquí?-** el chico ingresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

**- Vengo a terminar con lo que no pude esta tarde** – Seguido de esto la empujó suavemente contra la pared, la tomo por los hombros y la acarició suavemente. No podía evitar no estar completamente nervioso pero había necesitado mucho valor para llegar a hasta ahí, hasta ese punto, y no estaba dispuesto a echarse atrás. La miro fijamente, le acomodo un mechón detrás de la oreja recorriendo con el dedo índice el contorno de su rostro hasta llegar a su babilla, observo sus labios incrementando su deseo, su necesidad de besarla. No pudo más, ya había esperado demasiado, no estaba dispuesto a seguir esperando, con timidez y sintiendo que su corazón latía más rápido que nunca, la tomó del mentón, acerco su rostro al de ella cerrando los ojos, sintiendo su respiración, rozando sus labios con los suyos, y al fin… unió sus labios con los de ella en suave y delicioso beso, un beso que había esperado por mucho tiempo. Luego del beso, él le acarició el rostro y le dio un beso más corto y la abrazó.

**- Akane… sé que las cosas entre nosotros nunca han sido fáciles… y no sé cómo serán desde ahora en adelante pero, pero a pesar de todo… para mi eres lo más importante – **se separó de ella un poco para poder mirarla a la cara - **por favor no olvides que… te amo.**

**- Cómo podría olvidarlo, si es lo que más me ha hecho feliz en la vida…** -

**- enserio?**

**- todavía no lo entiendes?**

**- …- **

**- Si desde que la ví por primera vez… supe que no podría mirar a nadie más con estos ojos…mira…** - la chica le tomó la cabeza obligándolo a mirar sus ojos de cerca **- ¿parece como si ahora estuviese bromeando?**

**- Akane… - **

Y seguido de esto ella lo volvió a besar dulce y tiernamente.

* * *

Holaaa... bueno.. solo espero no haberlos decepcionado con este new chap.

Quería agradecerles sus lindos reviews y comentarios inbox, son muy valiosos para mi :)!

quería agradecer en forma muy especial a mi amiga Cristal por habeme ayudado con la parte del "Muack" jaja, muchas, muchas gracias, estaba muy trabada con eso de la descripción xD!

un abrazo yyyyy trataré de actualizar pronto :B


	8. Chapter 8

Los días pasaban y sin darse cuenta, ya habían transcurrido poco más de tres meses y el frío clima iba declinando poco a poco volviéndose menos frío y permitiendo a los rayos del sol entibiar un poco más el ambiente aunque las noches conservaban la frialdad propia de la tan detestada estación. Durante ese tiempo todo había estado tranquilo. Se estaban llevando realmente bien, disfrutaban como nunca el tiempo que pasaban juntos, eran inseparables. Si tan solo se hubiesen sincerado antes todo habría podido ser como es hasta ahora. Ambos chicos habían acordado no decirle nada a la familia sobre sus vidas personales, por lo menos hasta después de un tiempo prudente, de esta forma, podrían estar en paz sin que nadie los molestara o los obligara a tomar una decisión apresurada, sin medir consecuencias. De ni una forma permitirían que lo que ya había pasado y arruinó sus vidas por un tiempo, volviese a ocurrir. Estaban protegiendo su amor como el más valioso de los tesoros y no estaban dispuestos a perderlo.

La rutina diaria era casi igual: Kasumi cocinando, luego el tan ansiado grito "_a comer!_".

Desayuno, merienda y cena, como siempre todos juntos en familia; los dos patriarcas, las hermanas y… _ellos_, salvo a algunos cambios menores, pero sin importancia, o la llegada de uno que otro visitante. Obviamente la relación de ambos chicos era la acostumbrada cuando estaban frente a la familia, Ranma disfrutaba como nunca hacer enfadar a Akane, le causaba gracia lo fácil que se irritaba, la poca tolerancia que tenía de sus bromas y sobretodo las expresiones de su rostro al verse casi frustrada, cómo adoraba los gestos que articulaba aquel hermoso rostro. Auque era un poco extraño aceptarlo, eran rasgos de una personalidad que amaba. Cuando ambos progenitores les llamaban la atención por peleas que no les permitían disfrutar de la comida, no podían evitar profesarse una casi imperceptible sonrisa cómplice. Era perfecto, no había forma de que sospecharan de ellos. Estuvieron un instante calmados, solo escuchando la aburrida y siempre ridícula conversación de sus padres. Después de la cena, la chica se levantó de la mesa dando las gracias para dirigirse al segundo piso y con camuflado gesto de desinterés, el chico repetía la acción para ir tras ella.

Él subió las escaleras y empezó a buscarla, entró a la habitación de ella, miró hacia donde se suponía debía estar, pero no estaba _¿Dónde demonios…?_ No alcanzó a terminar la mental pregunta cuando se dio cuenta que las delicadas cortinas se movían a causa de la suave y fresca brisa que corría a esa hora de la noche y por ende, su ventana se encontraba abierta. _Mmm? estará…?_ Se dirigió hacia la ventana, puso una mano en el frío marco de aquella estructura y se asomó para mirar hacia fuera, y ahí estaba ella, sentada en el tejado contemplando el bello cielo que había esa noche. El chico dio un salto desde la ventana hacia el techo, dio unos cuantos pasos y se sentó a su lado. Ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de su prometido sólo hasta cuando él le propinó un suave beso en la mejilla. Situación que, sin quererlo la sorprendió gratamente e hizo que se sonrojara.

- **En qué piensas?-** preguntó intrigado mientras la observaba expectante. Después de un leve silencio y dirigirle una mirada furiosa la chica articuló palabra.

**- Ranma, creo que tus bromas fueron demasiado pesadas hoy… un día de estos explotaré de verdad -** dijo con creciente enfado. El chico solo atinó a dar una carajada **– ya cállate, hablo enserio! –**

**- Esta bién, perdón… es que es muy divertido** – le dijo con una simpática mueca para hacerla reír.

**- No es gracioso –** dijo esto mientras le hacía un deprecio.

**- Está bien… trataré no hacerlo más… por favor cálmate –** se acercó a ella y la abrazó por el costado aprovechándose del frío que estaba haciendo, acto que irremediablemente la tranquilizaba. Ambos quedaron en silencio, disfrutando los sonidos naturales que provocaba el viento. El chico al percatarse de que "algo" la estaba incomodando rompió aquel agradable silencio.

**-¿Qué te sucede?-** preguntó alejándose suavemente de ella para poder examinar detenidamente el rostro de la chica. Por su parte ella cambió su semblante de tranquilidad a uno de seriedad y preocupación.

**- Ranma…últimamente, hemos estado tan bien que… me da miedo perder todo esto…-** dirigió una tímida mirada esperando respuesta. Él tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

**- No te preocupes Akane… yo estoy seguro de mis sentimientos y te amo más que a nada en la vida… es que acaso tú no sientes lo mismo? –** le dijo mirándola con amor y ternura.

**- Sabes que si… y mucho… pero…me preocupan las chicas, Ranma **– desvió la vista hacia un lado

**-¿Qué chicas?- **se quedó en silencio un instante, estaba tan preocupado de su nueva relación con Akane que se había olvidado por completo de "aquellas chicas". Ella lo miró incrédula, fue ahí que su cerebro hizo click **– Aahhh, tu te refieres a "esas chicas" **– sonrió y dijo **– Hace días que no las he visto… no me han molestado… pero si es por eso, no te preocupes, yo hablaré con ellas y solución al problema.**

**-¿Qué les dirás?- **preguntó curiosa su chica.

**- Pues la verdad… estoy seguro de que ellas entenderán… **_(o por lo menos eso espero) _- le dirigió una fingida sonrisa, ni el mismo estaba seguro de lo que acababa de pronunciar.

**- Está bien… será lo mejor –** le devolvió la sonrisa… inevitablemente el chico no pudo resistirse a tan hermosa expresión.

Le acarició el rostro con dulzura, la miró con unos deseos inmensos de besarla, la tomó del mentón, la acercó a su rostro y la besó dulcemente acariciando suavemente su fino cabello hasta dejar su mano en la nuca para que ella difícilmente se pudiera safar de aquella muestra de cariño y amor. Claramente sus sonrisas eran como un elixir afrodisíaco de cual era imposible resistirse, por el momento sólo la podía besar, aunque muy en su interior quería llegar más allá sin duda alguna. Una vez terminado el exquisito beso la abrazó con ternura, ella correspondió el abrazo y posó su cabeza contra el pecho del joven.

**-¿Cuando irás?**

**- Lo antes posible… mañana…pero ahora hablemos de algo más importante, nuestro viaje!-** dijo con gran animo.

**- Verdad! Cuando iremos?-** preguntó con contagioso animo.

**- ¿Qué te parece si es dentro de 3 días más?-**

**-Pues por mi está bien** – sonrió con dulzura – **ya… creo que es hora de que entremos**- la chica se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano al joven para que, al igual que ella, se levantase e ingresara a la casa.

Una vez en la habitación y ambos entraran, Akane cerró sutilmente su ventana y se volvió hacia el joven que se encontraba de pie observándola sin poder quitar la vista sobre ella.

**-¿Sucede algo?**- preguntó confundida al ver el rostro inexpresivo de su novio. Sin querer, inconscientemente, al imaginarse ese anhelado viaje, y al observar detenidamente el cuerpo de su amada, no pudo evitar que por su cabeza corrieran miles de ideas que nunca habían transitado por, hasta ese entonces, tan infantil pensamiento **– ¡Ranma¡-** alzó la voz para que este reaccionase. Parpadeó rápidamente saliendo de su _trance_.

**- No, no Akane, solo que…-** se sonrojó – **pensaba en el viaje** - miró hacia un lado.

**- Si, será divertido** – dijo sonriéndole – **ahora creo que me iré a la cama, quieres dormir conmigo?** – dijo divertida

**- Q..queeee?** – el chico no podía estar más sonrojado – **t..tú q..quie…-** no lo dejó terminar la frase, ella lanzó una carcajada.

**- Ahí tienes por haberme hecho pasar un mal rato en la cena -** dijo triunfante, cruzando los brazos – **ahora si no te importa, de verdad quiero acostarme** – el chico le dirigió una mueca de desagrado y decepción.

**- Está bien…-** se dio la media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta, al ver que ella también se acercaba para cerrarla, él se devolvió, cerró la puerta tras él **– No me iré sin antes reclamar mi beso de las buenas noches –** tras lo dicho la tomó de la cintura apegándola a su trabajado cuerpo, al envolvió entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente, mientras él avanzaba y ella retrocedía, acariciando con fervor su delicada y bien formada silueta femenina, la recostó en la cama con suavidad, la observó con deseos descontrolados, volvió a besarla, los besos ya no se enfocaban precisamente en su boca, besó su cuello, lo lamió con gran excitación, estaba embriagado del exquisito aroma que despedía la agitada chica, desabrochó un botón de la blusa mientras bajaba a besar sus senos, pero de pronto sintió un par de delicadas manos que tomaban su rostro deteniéndolo.

**-Ya basta Ranma** – dijo con dificultad. Él se detuvo y lentamente se sentó en la cama sintiéndose algo avergonzado y mirando hacia abajo… **- si sigues... quien sabe lo que podría pasar…-** dijo finalmente, lo que animó casi mágicamente al joven. No pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa.

-**Ya… te dejaré descansar, también estoy cansado...me iré a acostar, que tengas buena noche** – Él sólo le sonrió, se acercó a ella y la besó sutilmente, luego se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir le dio una última mirada y le dijo **-Te amo Akane Tendo -**

* * *

****Hola! bueno... tras largas semanas de bloqueos mentales, creo que hoy si puse avanzar algo... jaja perdón, pero aparte del bloqueo no podia despegarme de algunas historias buenísimas que estaba leyendo... y no podia pensar bien, pensando en las otras historias! moria por saber que sucedería.. asi que no podia seguir bien con esta xD!

Creo que el próximo capitulo será pronto, no se cuando pero no pasa de esta semana, lo prometo! :D y eso... me gustaría saber que les parece! xD! cambio algo? esta muy feliz? mato a alguien? jjajaa ya, espero que les agrade y eso... good night!

Y quería agradecer a mis queridas amigas Cristal y Mire por siempre estar animandome y por sus lindos reviews aisakahyuuga, DULCECITO311, Hellen 85M, mechitas123, muchas gracias, enserio. Y a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer, gracias y un abrazo :)

Tenubrium Sama


	9. Chapter 9

Ya era de tarde, Ranma citó a Shampoo y a Ukyo en un sitio en común para darles una importante noticia que las involucraba tanto directa o indirectamente. Una vez reunidos, el chico empezó a relatarles lo sucedido con tono muy seguro y autoritario, les había dejado en claro a sus otras bellas prometidas que ya se había decidido, que estaba enamorado y que había escogido a la mujer que lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida, así que les pidió que no se volvieran a entrometer en la relación que tenía ahora con Akane, por lo que ellas, sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, quedaron en shock. En ese momento, no pudieron articular palabra alguna, sólo atinaron a mirarse una a la otra absolutamente sorprendidas. Nunca se habrían imaginado recibir tan amarga noticia tan de pronto. Después un rato y de grandes berrinches, gritos, lágrimas y hacer un espectáculo tan poco digno, no les quedó de otra que aceptar a duras penas. Nunca habían escuchado al chico hablar tan en serio. Auque sus obsesivos corazones se rehusaran a perder el "amor" de sus vidas, ya no tenían otra opción. Habían luchado largamente por el corazón del joven y aunque no quisiesen reconocerlo, en el fondo de sus féminos corazones sabían que él nunca les correspondería y menos ahora que él había sido tan claro y "cortarles las alas" de una vez por todas.

Después de hablar con ambas jóvenes, no pudo evitar sentirse agradablemente aliviado, al fin no tendría que volver a escapar de los ansiosos brazos de aquellas mujeres, ya no tendría nada de qué preocuparse, o al menos, hasta ese momento era precisamente lo que él creía. Por ahora, lo único que le preocupaba era volver a casa para estar cerca de su linda Akane y de sus pensamientos no podía sacar el viaje que pronto iniciaría, solo faltaban dos largos días. Mientras pensaba en eso suspiraba.

Por su parte, Ukyo, con el dolor de su alma y casi siempre digna, con gran pesar aceptó la decisión con honor… típico de ella, al ser la mejor amiga del chico desde su infancia, no podía desaparecer de su vida así como así, por otro lado, aunque fuera extraño, a su manera apreciaba muchísimo a Akane y en el fondo se alegraba por ellos porque ella era una buena chica para él, después de todo, y si con los años no resultaba… quién sabe… tal vez podría haber una vaga esperanza... sólo eso le daba fuerza en esos momentos.

Por otra parte Shampoo, después de meditarlo largamente sobre su húmedo almohadón a causa de las lágrimas de dolor que esta situación le provocaba, se dio cuenta que ya nada tenía que hacer en Nerima si Ranma realmente amaba a otra, por lo que comunicó a sus más cercanos que en pocos días más se iba a vuelta a China, a su pueblo natal a continuar con su vida ya que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil vivir sin la esperanza de que algún día el amor de Ranma le correspondería, para ella ya nada tenía sentido. Pero de algo si estaba más que segura… no les dejaría el camino del todo libre…

* * *

Al llegar a casa, se encontró con la grata sorpresa de lo primero en ver fuera su amada prometida que se encontraba entrenando arduamente en el patio, dándole la espalda. Se acercó sigilosamente y esperó a que ella se detuviera un momento a descansar. Fue en ese preciso momento que la abrazó por atrás acercando su menuda espalda a su pecho, posando una de sus mejillas en el fino cabello y rodeándola con sus brazos. Acto que por supuesto la tomó por sorpresa. Sólo atinó a abrir bien sus ojos y a sonrojarse. Él se acercó a su oído y le susurró - **Te ves hermosa**- la volteó delicadamente y con dulzura para que la chica quedara frente a él y así poder apreciar con gran esmero su hermoso rostro, la expresión sonrojada y tímida de la chica y la bella sonrisa que le propinó, le provocaron unas ansias incontrolables de besarla. La tomó de las mejillas para acercar el bello rostro al de él, pero cuando sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros, sintieron las voces de sus padres que iban hablando y caminando hacia el patio. Claramente era una situación "peligrosa". Ambos chicos se separaron más que rápido con un imborrable rojo en sus rostros al verse casi sorprendidos. Los patriarcas caminaron hasta que se encontraron con ellos.

**- Oh, chicos, ahí estaban!** – dijo con una amplia sonrisa el Sr. Tendo.

**- Ranma, necesitamos comunicarles algo, por favor acérquense –** dijo el Sr. Saotome haciéndoles un gesto con la mano.

Al notar sus semblantes sonrojados, ambos progenitores se miraron uno al otro con una risita cómplice, pero no quisieron mencionar nada para, por primera vez, no echar a perder "eso" ¿Cómo podrían creer aquellos ingenuos chicos que no sospecharían de ellos, si cada vez que uno de los dos desaparecía, al cabo de varias horas aparecían juntos? o cuando uno de los dos se levantaba de la mesa, el otro salía disparado tras el que hace poco se ausentaba? Bueno, pero eso era lo que precisamente eran, sólo sospechas, porque al verlos pelear, todo indicio de suposición amorosa entre ellos se desvanecía, por lo que no podían estar seguros de nada.

**- Mañana en la tarde habrá una reunión de artistas marciales legendarios, así que Saotome y yo estamos citados…-** explicaba el Sr. Tendo.

- **Eso quiere decir que nos marcharemos hoy, en un par de horas más, el viaje será algo largo, por lo que nos tomará varias horas llegar y por ende, también regresar-** se cruzó de brazos con expresión seria y prosiguió dirigiéndose a su hijo – **Ranma, en estos días tu deber será cuidar de la casa, de las hijas del Señor Tendo y sobre todo de tu prometida** –

**- Si, lo dejamos todo en tus manos, Ranma, confío en que mis hijas y mi casa quedarán protegidas – **dijo el señor Tendo mirándolo fijamente y con aire autoritario.

**- Descuide Sr. Tendo, no habrá problemas – **dijo el chico muy confiado, tratando de estar serio y de evitar una sonrisa que luchaba por salir.

**- Por cuantos días se ausentarán?** – Preguntó la chica con fingida curiosidad-

- **Pues sólo un par de noches, estaremos de vuelta tan pronto nos desocupemos – **dijo Saotome padre.

- **No se preocupen, no pasará nada –** les dijo el chico con aire despreocupado mientras se ponía las manos detrás de la nuca y miraba hacia otro lado.

- **Muy bien-** y ambos hombres mayores se dirigieron adentro de la casa para finalizar los últimos arreglos.

Ambos chicos los veían alejarse. Ranma le dio un suave codazo a la chica.

**- Viste, Akane?- **dijo el chico con súbita alegría.

**- Ah?- **le lanzó una mirada algo confundida

**- No quedaremos prácticamente solos!- **la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

**- Ya y eso qué?- **preguntó en un gesto bastante ingenuo, claramente no entendía a qué se refería

**- Cómo que y eso queeee! Akane, acaso estás bromeando?- **dijo ya algo alterado y casi entregándose a la frustración

**- No…-**

**- Pero có…? – **desistió** - Aggrr… está bién… - **relajó los hombros, dio un ahogado suspiro,le dio un beso corto y entró a la vivienda.

* * *

Al cabo de un par de horas, Nabiki, Kasumi y ambos chicos se encontraban en la puerta despidiendo a los hombres que estaban a punto de partir y deseándoles buena suerte en sus viajes. Kasumi se acercó a su padre para arreglarle el cuello de su vestimenta.

**- Por favor, cuídate mucho papá y tío Genma, no se metan en problemas- **dijo con una dulce y tranquila sonrisa.

**- Descuida, todo estará bien hija – **dijo dándole confianza a su preocupada hija.

**- Ranma, ya sabes lo que debes hacer – **dijo el Sr. Saotome recordándole la corta platica que habían tenido hace un par de horas.

**- Si lo sé, ya vete de una vez por todas! – **dijo ya casi irritado, odiaba que le repitieran las cosas que ya sabia debía hacer.

**- Ahhh que chico más ingrato! – **contestó su padre secándose el mar de lágrimas que acababa de aparecer.

**- Qué?! Si sólo irás a comer! No me vengas con sentimentalismos, viejo ridículo – **de pronto las lágrimas cesaron y ambos progenitores dieron grandes carcajadas.

**- Cómo lleva el estomago, Tendo? – **dijo el Sr. Saotome con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

**- Pues dispuesto y listo, Saotome!- **dijo el Sr. Tendo quizás con una sonrisa todavía más amplia.

**- Qué esperamos? vámonos ya! – **Amboshombres tomaron su equipaje, se lo pusieron a cuestas y empezaron a caminar alejándose y haciendo señas de despedida.

**- Regresen pronto – **

**- Si, si, adiós! - **dijeron al unisoro con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros

* * *

Pues bien.. tal como lo prometi jaja, creo que no me demoré tanto en escribir este nuevo cap, pero este es más para poder hilar las ideas que tengo en mente :) no les adelantaré nada xD! lo unico si que POSIBLEMENTE si mi trabajo me lo permite (debo revisar más de 360 pruebas y luego subirlas al sistema escolar) actualice el sabado en la noche o domingo... o sino de seguro el prox martes, pero más que eso no (_eso espero_ jajaj) aunque uno nunca sabe.. puede que me muera :O! puede pasar! simpre me imagino y pienso en eso :S lamentablemente los accidentes pasan en cualquier momento u_u ahhhhh pero que estoy diciendo? kjajkaka :P! ya eso chicos, MUCHAS MIL Y RECONTRA GRACIAS por seguir mi historia, por ponerla en sus listas de favoritos, po leerla y por sus lindos reviews.

Gracias Hellen 85M por seguir mi historia, em alegra muchísmo de que te haya gustado :)

DULCECITO311 tu comentario me hizo demasiada gracia jajajaj de verdad que lanzé una carcajada, y pues si, como ya ves sólo la más cuerda entendió con honor, la otra tambien entendió pero sin honor jajaja, veamos qué demonios va a hacer la otra perversa! ajaj eso se viene en el siguiente cap.

y a mi Cristal y Mire

yyyyyyyyyyyy eso!

cuidense mucho!

Tenubrium Sama


	10. Chapter 10

Mientras observaban a aquellos hombres alejarse, todos los chicos iban en dirección al hogar.

- **Yo seguiré entrenando** – dijo animadamente la más pequeña de las hermanas.

- **Por favor Akane, termina pronto, la cena estará lista dentro de poco tiempo **– dijo Kasumi algo preocupada por la reciente partida de los "legendarios artistas marciales".

- **Si, no te preocupes hermana, sólo termino con mis ejercicios y vuelvo a la casa **– le propinó una sonrisa de afirmación.

- **Bueno… entonces yo iré a darme un baño **– le mencionó a la chica

- **Está bien Ranma, nos vemos luego** – le sonrió dulcemente y le dio la espalda para dirigirse al cuarto de entrenamiento. Mientras la chica se alejaba, él se quedó de pie en la entrada de la casa, no podía despegar la vista de ella así que, la quedó mirando hasta que ella entró al dojo y posteriormente al fin pudo encaminarse hacia el baño tranquilamente.

Después de esto, cada uno de los chicos empezó a hacer sus propios quehaceres por un rato hasta que escucharon el bendito llamado a comer. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, la mayoría de los chicos llegó al lugar de encuentro ubicándose en sus sitios de costumbre, pero Akane aún no llegaba.

El chico se sentó a la mesa pero claramente estaba intranquilo miraba de un lugar a otro, miró el plato que le acababan de servir, pero no pudo empezar a comer… alguien MUY importante faltaba.

- **Y Akane? **– preguntó con curiosidad al no verla junto a ellos.

- **Hace un rato se fue a dar un baño**- Respondió Kasumi mientras servía la comida.

- **¿Qué? Pero… – **se sorprendió, su rostro se transformó casi, no lo podía creer - _¿Cómo es que no la vi? ¿Cómo es posible…?Mmmmm debió haber subido cuando me fui a vestir a mi habitación, ¡Si eso…! _no pudo seguir sumido en sus pensamientos al percatarse que una curiosa Nabiki lo estaba observando desde hace un rato. Trató de relajarse como pudo, aunque no podía perdonarse haber "derrochado" una oportunidad para verla una vez más a solas mientras las dos chicas restantes se encontraban en la planta inferior.

**- Desde cuando que te importa tanto lo que haga Akane?**- preguntó maliciosamente con una risita sarcástica.

**- Q… qué, yo? **– se sonrojó, se cruzó de brazos, miro hacia otro, hizo un desprecio y dijo muy seguro – **No me interesa nada de lo que haga una chica tan fea y poco femenina como esa **–

**- Bueno, eso sólo tú lo sabes, no? – **lo miró fijamente para estudiar su lenguaje corporal.

**- Queeé?, acabo de decirte que no me importa NADA que tenga que ver con esa chica tan fea, infantil, torpe, y sobre todo poco femenina! Es como si fuera un hombre! Es más, es como si fuera un hombre en cuerpo de mujer!**- dijo exaltado.

**- Bueno y supongo que tú bien sabes sobre eso, no mi querido Ranma?** – preguntó Nabiki disfrutando la rabia que provocaba en el joven.

**- Grrrrrrr –** ya se estaba enfadando de verdad.

En eso se sintieron ligeros pasos que se acercaban al comedor. La chica apareció y se apoyó en la entrada cruzándose de brazos.

**- ¿Quién es taaaaan fea y poco femenina, Ranma?** – El chico abrió enormemente los ojos, tragó con dificultad saliva y quedó helado ante tal suceso inesperado, sudó en frío al tratar de voltear la cabeza para enfocar la vista en la hermosa chica, y luego tratar de sonreír nerviosamente.

**- ¿Pues de quién más? Hermanita-** La chica frunció el seño, se acercó rápidamente al joven y lo tomó de la camisa poniendo su rostro frente al de él.

**- Por qué no me lo dices en la cara maldito idiota?** – preguntó furiosa. El chico se rió nervioso.

**- A...Akane, sólo era una broma-** le dijo con una sonrisa más que nerviosa.

**- Y de pésimo gusto –** dijo su hermana mayor al volver de la cocina y terminar de servir todos los platos.

**- Me voy! Que disfrutes tu cena, CRETINO**!- la chica lo soltó bruscamente, le dedicó una mirada asesina, le hizo un desprecio, y empezó a caminar fuera de donde estaban el resto de ellos.

**- Akane, la cena!** – le gritó una preocupada Kasumi.

**- Perdí el apetito Kasumi, lo siento, no comeré!** - dio la espalda, se devolvió por donde vino, y se dirigió con rápidos y furiosos pasos a su habitación.

- **Ya ves lo que consigues, Ranma? Ya estás feliz?** – dijo sarcásticamente la mediana.

- **Ay ya cállate!** – el chico se levantó y salió tras Akane dejando su comida intacta. Llegó y golpeó temerosamente la puerta.

- **¿Quién es?!-** gritó enojada. Estaba más que segura de quién se trataba.

**- Akane… ábreme por favor** – suplicó el chico

**- Ya lárgate déjame en paz!-** alzó aún más la voz

**- Akane, por favor… - **

**- Déjame sola, vete!- **se pudo oír una voz que se quebraba.

**- Esta bien… como quieras… -** dijo en voz más baja -_ vendré más tarde… cuando se calme_ - cerró los ojos en señal de arrepentimiento, pero eso ella no lo podía ver, acarició la puerta y se marchó.

Un par de horas más tarde, se encontraba tendida sobre su cama una "más" calmada Akane, a punto de quedarse dormida después del cansancio que le provocó el llanto.

Sentía su rostro estaba marcado por el llanto y un poco herido al secar repetitivamente lágrimas que no podía retener. A pesar del sueño, tenía que ir al baño a lavarse el rostro, esa sensación en la piel le estaba molestando demasiado. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a realizar dicha acción, una vez lista, volvió a su cuarto y, como ya era tarde, se puso su ropa de dormir, abrió su cama y se deslizó cuidadosamente dentro de ella. Ya con su rostro más fresco, se relajó un poco más pensando en las feas palabras que había oído de la boca de su amado prometido, lo que le espantó durante un par de minutos el sueño _– yo creí que jamás volvería a escuchar esas palabras… - _empuñó sus manos con enojo –_ Idiota ¿Qué se cree?- _Después de esto, una leve falta de aire invadió sus pulmones, lo que provocó un bostezo. Ya sus parpadeos de hacían cada vez más lentos, hasta que cerró los ojos. Pero no duró por mucho tiempo, porque sintió unos suaves golpes en su ventana y sentó en la cama casi automáticamente. Se levantó a ver qué era, abrió sus cortinas y si... era él con una amable sonrisa. La chica lo miró con enojo y abrió la ventana de un golpe.

**- ¿Qué rayos haces acá?-** le dijo en tono golpeado.

**- Vine a hablar contigo –** seguido de esto se introdujo en la habitación. – **toma, te traje esto** – y le ofreció una bella rosa roja que dejó sobre su escritorio.

**- Por qué no de me dejas en paz?!** –

**-¿Cómo podría?-** la tomó por la cintura aprisionándola con su fuerte y bien formado cuerpo.

**- Ya suéltame! No he olvidado ni una de las palabras que oí hace un rato!** – dijo tratando de safarse de los fuertes brazos que la encarcelaban.

**- Akane, ya olvídate de eso** – le dijo

**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?** – dijo sorprendida, aumentando más su enojo.

**- Fue Nabiki quien me provocó… ya sabes cómo es** ella –

- **Si lo sé, pero no te da derecho a decir lo que dijiste…** - salieron más lagrimas de sus ojos y su voz se entrecortó **– nunca pensé volver a oír esas palabras de ti… - **

**- Pero qué querías que hiciera? Yo estaba preocupado por ti… porque no aparecías en la mesa... ella lo notó y empezó a molestarme! Entonces me exalté un poco y dije cosas sin pensarlo… ¿No habíamos quedado en ocultar lo nuestro por un tiempo? Qué más podía hacer si ella no dejaba de mirarme? Me puse nervioso… solo se me ocurrió eso en ese momento… tú sabes que no es precisamente lo que verdad pienso de ti…-** la soltó suavemente – **y en el pasado… lo dije muchas veces por la frustración que me causaba pensar que no yo no te gustaba y no me querías… era mi forma de llamar tu atención…**– bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo – **Akane… por favor perdóname, yo… solo intentaba protegernos… -**

Mientras escuchaba sus palabras, secaba sus lágrimas. El semblante de la chica se suavizó y cambió de uno enojado por uno muchísimo más sereno, aunque le dolieron profundamente aquellas horribles palabras, se daba cuenta que él tenía algo de razón… aunque no estaba del todo convencida, quizás pudo haber actuado de otra forma. Se detuvo a observarlo por un momento, y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico.

**- Está bien, Ranma… creo que me debí haber dado cuenta… **- entendió lo que el chico le explicaba- y**… si... tienes razón… supongo que yo hubiera reaccionado de forma similar…-**

- **Akane… no era mi intención… perdón…-** la miró con suplicante dulzura.

**- Está bien… dejémoslo así…-** la chica lo tomó de ambos hombros, podía ver lo afligido que estaba **– ven aquí…-**

Y seguido de esto ambos chicos se abrazaron, al fin habían resuelto uno de sus primeros problemas desde que empezaron una relación estable. Estuvieron abrazados un buen rato.

**- Ranma… ya que nuestros padres no están… tendremos que posponer el viaje un par de días más… no podemos dejar a Nabiki y Kasumi solas…-**

**- Lo mismo te iba a decir y si… estoy de acuerdo, auque me hubiera gustado irme mañana mismo contigo** – se sonrojó

- **Tendremos mucho tiempo para eso –** le propinó una irresistible sonrisa, la cual el chico no pudo resistir, la abrazó por la cintura aprisionándola fuerte y seductoramente contra su cuerpo, tomó su rostro con una de manos, lo acercó a él, la abrazó rodeando su espalda y la besó apasionadamente, devorando casi por completo sus exquisitos labios. Sus sonrisas ocasionaban en él algo indescriptible, se estremecía por completo, hace mucho hasta ahora estaba sintiendo algo que no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo más.

**- Akane eres tan hermosa, te amo** – la miró con deseo. La chica se sonrojó muchísimo.

**-Ranma…-** lo miraba con timidez, sinceramente él amaba cada una de las expresiones y gestos que articulaba la chica.

* * *

Sabía que esta era una determinación que a él le costaría su "nueva vida" pero no lo importaba. Antes de volver a sus orígenes, debía tener una despedida digna de recordar. Definitivamente no se la iba hacer tan fácil. Aprovechando la ausencia de los patriarcas y de las despistadas hermanas Tendo, la hermosa amazona se las arregló como siempre para introducirse a la residencia sin ser vista, se dirigió específicamente a la habitación del joven a percatarse que no estaba y se ocultó en el armario por largo tiempo, hasta que él llegara.

* * *

Ranma aún se encontraba en la habitación de Akane.

**- Akane… ya que nuestros padres no están…-** se enrojeció por lo que le quería preguntar.

**- Si? –** lo miró dulcemente, él apenas podía mirarla por la vergüenza.

**- Bueno… ya que ellos no están… mmmm -** miró sus manos y empezó a jugar con sus dedos – **yo me preguntaba si…**

**- Ranma habla de una vez –** dijo la chica ya sin paciencia, quería saber lo que él le preguntaría.

**- si… yo me preguntaba si t..te gustaría… pasar la noche conmigo…** – cerro los ojos con fuerza para no ver la reacción de la chica. Ella le sonrió, se acercó y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

**- Aunque quiero… no podemos Ranma… me da miedo que mis hermanas nos vean y se metan en nuestra relación… y temo lo que podría pasar entre nosotros… últimamente me da trabajo controlarme cuando estoy contigo…- **desvió la mirada.

**- Entiendo…-** soltó un suspiro ahogado… por lo menos ya había pasado el momento de tensión… aunque imaginaba su respuesta dentro de si, pensaba que talvez, sólo talvez ella podría aceptar – **lo entiendo muy bien… pero sólo quería dormir contigo abrazado, no íbamos a hacer nada que tu no quisieras, pero si… tienes razón… dejémoslo para más adelante –** le sonrió con una escondida expresión de frustración que reflejaba comprensión y desinterés.

Luego de los últimos irresistibles abrazos y fogosos besos de buenas noches, el chico despedía a su amada dejándola cómodamente sobre su cama.

**- Entonces te veo mañana, te vendré a despertar - **

**- Mañana nos vemos, que descanses – **

**- Tú también – **

Y seguido de esto, le dio un último beso y como de costumbre, el chico se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y le lanzó una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

* * *

Seeeh, aquí publico mi last chapter de esta semana xD! Al final alcancé a revisar todas las pruebas asi que entre ayer en la noche y hoy me puse a avanzar con mi historia.

espero que les guste! acepto todo tipo sugerencias :P!

muchisimas gracias todos los que leen!

cuidense muchisimo!

TENUBRIUM SAMA


	11. Chapter 11

Caminó algo molesto y frustrado hacia su habitación ya que en su cabeza había planeado otra cosa para esa noche "especial". Entró a su cuarto de malas ganas, cerró las cortinas y ordenó algunas cosas antes de ponerse de ropa de dormir, suspiró ahogando sus más profundos deseos y luego apagó la luz del dormitorio. Se introdujo con algo de dificultad a su futón y se quedó pensando un momento en su, hasta ahora, reprimida fantasía. _– Rayos…-_ cerró los ojos y suspiró, luego miró hacia el lado, donde debía estar su padre y después de un gran bostezo, se acomodó para encontrar la ubicación que le permitiría dormir plácidamente. Concilió el sueño después encontrar la posición perfecta y de relajarse, últimamente, había tenido sueños bastantes placenteros, la tranquilidad constante que tenia por estar bien con Akane le permitía conciliar el sueño más rápido de lo que él esperaba.

Al cabo de una hora más o menos, y después de cerciorarse de que el joven se encontraba profundamente dormido, la bella amazona abrió sigilosamente la puerta del armario para salir de él sin hacer el menor ruido. Caminó lentamente cuidando muy bien cada uno de sus pasos para no tropezarse con algún objeto que estuviese en el suelo y que ella no pudiera ver dado a la oscuridad. Una vez que llegó a su objetivo, donde estaba recostado el joven, lo miró con ansias y se recogió muy bien el cabello para que él no se percatara de su larga cabellera. Se inclinó para verlo de más cerca y se estiró al lado de él abrazándolo suavemente. Acarició su rostro largos minutos, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y pese a la densa oscuridad, podía apreciar los hermosos rasgos que poseía su atractivo rostro varonil. Luego se levantó y mientras este seguía durmiendo, puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de él, rodeando sus piernas masculinas con las suyas y se puso sobre él sin aún tocarlo. Estuvo un par de minutos absorbiendo su respiración, estudiando y grabando en su memoria su forma de respirar, y el perfume que despedía su cuerpo. Observó con deseo a aquel cuerpo que yacía en profundo descanso y lentamente acercó su rostro al de él y le dio un tenue beso en sus labios. De pronto el joven despierta y observa una silueta femenina sobre él.

- **Viniste…**- suspiró aliviado y sonrió – **que linda sorpresa…**- acarició el rostro de la joven como forma de grato saludo.

Ella no emitió palabra, solo respondió a las caricias de su rostro, se acercó a él y lo besó apasionadamente, y él por supuesto, respondió efusivamente tocando su espalda y acariciando su esbelta silueta.

**- Akane… ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?- **preguntó algo confundido pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

**- Shhh…** – le tapó la boca con sus labios, besándolo afanosamente para que no volviera a pronunciar palabra alguna.

**- Descuida, de verdad no creo que tus hermanas se den cuenta…** - habló en tono más bajo – **Así que no hay de qué preocuparnos.-** sonrió

Después de muchos besos y caricias, la chica se sentó sobre la entrepierna del joven mientras él seguía recostado.

**- A...Akane… estás segura?** – de un momento a otro los nervios lo empezaron a invadir **- Akane… ¿Por qué no me respondes? –** dijo aún más nervioso pero al mismo tiempo emocionado **- S…sabes a qué nos llevará esto? –** la mujer se quitó gran parte de su ropa dejando su torso completamente desnudo, tomó las manos del chico y las acercó a su cuerpo para que la tocara completamente. Él se acercó y la abrazó firmemente con uno de sus brazos y con la mano libre la acariciaba su cuerpo mientras la seguía besando. Algo le llamó la atención – ¿_sus pechos crecieron un poco más?_ – la seguía besando y se dio cuanta sabor de sus besos eran diferentes. Empezó a aspirar su aroma y había algo raro… no era el dulce aroma que él tanto amaba y que le hacia sentir mil cosas.

**- Akane… cambiaste de perfume? **– La chica no respondió.

y lo siguió besando insistentemente. Aunque él se encontraba gratamente sorprendido, no quería pensar en nada más que la felicidad que le provocaba estar con ella de esa forma, pero por otra parte no podía evitar pensar en que había algo extraño en esa situación placentera… definitivamente, al parecer, algo no estaba calzando del todo.

Por su parte, la aún más hermosa chica que estaba placidamente cómoda en su cama, no podía dejar de pensar en él… en sus últimas palabras. Así que después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, decidió finalmente pasar la noche con él. – _¿Qué podría pasar?_ – se preguntaba nerviosa mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía en silencio a la habitación de su amado – _Si… solo dormiremos – _decía para si mientras sonreía. Al fin llegó a la habitación del chico y se quedó pasmada al oír unos extraños ruidos que provenían desde el interior. Más que rápido abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento, estaba tan sorprendida que durante los primeros segundos no pudo articular palabra o realizar gesto alguno, solo se había quedado en blanco. Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, su corazón empezó a sentir un dolor indescriptible… lo único que sentía es que le perforaban las entrañas, era el tormento más grande que había experimentado en su vida, en tan solo escasos segundos sentía que su existencia ya no tenía sentido.

Al fin Akane sacó fuerzas y pudo hablar. Empuño las manos y le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

**- Ranma!** - Él la miró por unos segundos tratando de procesar la información en su cerebro, sentía cómo los ojos se le dilataban y el corazón se le salía casi por la boca – **A..ka…-** quedó impresionado, volvió a mirarla antes de observar a la mujer que estaba sobre él. Era una verdadera pesadilla.

**– Q… qué haces tú aquí?** – Le preguntó anonadado a la bella amazona. Quedó en shock al pensar que a quien estaba tocando y besando tan apasionadamente no era precisamente a la joven que acababa de abrir la puerta.

**- Yo estar con airen antes de ir a China –**

**- Q..queeeee?** – No podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

**- ¿Cómo te atreves?- **Akane le preguntó aún parada en el marco de la puerta mientras se contenía de no asesinarla. La mujer no le prestó mucha importancia. Sólo veía en cámara lenta cómo la semidesnuda chica era apartada por el chico mientras ésta le ofrecía una sonrisa de triunfo.

**- Yo venir a despedirme de airen –** dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

**- Esa es tu forma de despedirte? Sigues con eso… es que no tienes dignidad maldita zorra? – **le gritó con furia

**- Yo amar a airen, no tener vergüenza – **

Esto ya era el colmo, demasiada desfachatez, ya no lo podía soportar, entró a la habitación dando rápidos y fuertes pasos dirigiéndose directamente donde la chica. Tomó su ropa y se la lanzó a la cara.

**- Vístete, maldita -** dijo enfurecida mientras la chica empezaba a vestirse - **Recoge toda tu basura y lárgate! no quiero volver a ver tu rostro en lo que te quede de vida – **la tomó de la ropa y la empezó a sacudir enfurecida mientras la amazona forcejeaba, en lo más profundo, sin dudas deseaba acabar con su vida, era la primera vez que Shampoo veía a la Akane tan enojada.

El chico reaccionó, se puso de pie rápidamente y observó la escena. Al percatarse de eso la amazona se aprovechó de la situación para tomar un papel de victima.

**- Ayúdame airen** – gritó desesperadamente. El chico se acercó a ellas.

**- Akane… permíteme** – ahora él tomo a la amazona por la ropa y se inclinó para llegar a su altura – **Mírame y escucha bien esto **– la amazona lo observó con gran interés **– Acaso crees que con esto vas a hacer que me gustes? Actúas como una cualquiera, que no tiene honor, valor ni sentimientos- **

**- Ranma, yo solo quería…- **

**- Pero sabes una cosa? no te comparas con Akane, ella es mucho mejor que tú porque ella no se interesa en destruir vidas ni relaciones, ni estar con trucos sucios todo el tiempo para lograr sus objetivos, ella se preocupa por mi felicidad, siempre me dejó libre y por eso me enamoré de ella, en cambio tú sólo me obligabas, todo a la fuerza y eso no es amor, tú no me amas, sólo estas embobada con esa estúpida ley de tu tribu, la misma que te obliga a actuar como una cualquiera sólo te preocupas por ti misma, esta vez caíste muy bajo Shampoo, no quiero volver a verte jamás –** de los ojos de la chica solo salían lagrimas de tristeza, no podía tolerar oír esas palabras de él – **y no llores… porque aparte de sentir pena y rabia por ti… me das asco** – dijo secamente.

**- No pensar lo mismo cuando besar y tocar a Shampoo –** dijo defendiéndose.

**- Idiota, es que no entiendes que yo pensaba que era Akane?** – se cruzó de brazos soltándola bruscamente – **Sabes perfectamente que si hubiera sabido que eras tú jamás lo hubiera hecho** – se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos **– ahora ven** – nuevamente la tomó de la ropa con fuerza, y la llevó como si de un bulto se tratase hasta la puerta principal de la casa. Cuando llegaron, abrió la puerta con ira – **Así que querías una despedida? **– la tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos – **Pues recuerda esto **– y seguido de eso la arrojó al estanque que se encontraba en el patio. – **No te atrevas a volver** – dijo con tono seco.

Al caer en el agua fría la chica se convirtió en gato y dada a semejante humillación, dio un salto y desapareció entre la oscuridad.

Luego de eso el chico corrió hasta su habitación donde se suponía que aún estaba Akane. Necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con ella para aclarar y reparar aquella tan indeseable situación. Cuando llegó abrió la puerta y obviamente la chica no seguía ahí… se había ido _– maldición_ – empuñó una de sus manos y dio un golpe brutal a la pared que tenía más cerca. Corrió con desesperación a la habitación de ella. Tenía una mezcla desastrosa de sentimientos; nerviosismo, angustia, pena, rabia, pero sobre todo, estaba realmente indignado por la mala pasada que le había hecho pasar esa mujer, otra vez habían caído en una de sus sucias trampas y por otra parte se culpaba a él mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Al fin llegó a la habitación de Akane y golpeó la puerta con fuerza, sabía que probablemente la chica no le iba a abrir.

- **Akane, ábreme** – dijo con voz firme.

**- Lárgate maldito, no quiero verte!** – se podía oír claramente una voz cortada dado a las lagrimas que salían sin cesar de sus ojos.

**- Akane por favor –** dijo mientras posaba una mano sobre la puerta.

**- Ya basta! Vete!** **Déjame en paz **–

Desgraciadamente estos chicos no se acordaban que no estaban solos en casa. A Ranma se le desfiguró la cara al percatarse que desde un sector de aquel corredor lo estaban observando atentamente y con una gran mirada interrogante las dos hermanas de Akane. Obviamente estaban intrigadas con la situación.

**- Porqué tanto alboroto, que sucede Ranma? **– Dijo Nabiki con los brazos cruzados y ahora una mirada algo desafiante exigiendo una explicación.

El chico no las tomó en cuenta, claramente en su cabeza había algo muchísimo más importante, salió corriendo evitando a sus cuñadas a lo que estas se quedaron mirando preocupadas. Llegó hasta la primera ventana que vio y se subió al techo. Llegó hasta la ventana de Akane, miró hacia dentro y vio a su chica que se encontraba sentada en el suelo pegada en la puerta, con la cabeza inclinada y sus manos tapando su rostro llorando amargamente. Ver tal escena le revolvió el estómago, era una de las sensaciones más horribles que había experimentado hasta ahora y en un acto desesperado no le quedó más que quebrar el vidrio con sus propias manos y entrar a la habitación. La chica que estaba en el interior se sobresaltó y se puso de pie rápidamente.

**- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Ya te dije que no quiero verte!** **¿Por qué insistes?–** dijo con un odio que inútilmente trataba de contener. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar golpes que provenían del otro lado de la puerta.

**- Akane, que sucede? Akane abre por favor, estás bien?** – le gritaban sus hermanas.

**- Sii estoy bien, no se preocupen, solo debo resolver algo, vayan a dormir, mañana hablaremos **– a los pocos segundos los golpes cesaron – **la chica dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia el joven - Viste lo que hiciste? Ahora se enterarán de todo** – se acercó a él furiosa acorralándolo hacia la ventana para que se fuera.

**- No me iré sin hablar contigo – **

- **Lárgate de una vez!** – entre lagrimas se acercó dispuesta a golpearlo, pero ágilmente el chico alcanzó a tomarle ambas manos impidiendo todo movimiento de parte de ella. Al quedar atrapada entre sus manos, no le quedaba más que abandonar toda resistencia. Solo pudo bajar su mirada hacia el suelo para evitar observar aquellos ojos suplicantes**. – suéltame…-** le dijo ya un poco más calmada.

**- No, hasta que me escuches-**

**- Nada de lo que digas servirá** – habló con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo de forma amenazante. Definitivamente estaba colapsada con la situación.

**- Akane…yo…-**

**- Ranma… -** no lo dejó terminar la frase y miró hacia un lado – **Ya no te amo…- ** El chico abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido, no esperaba escuchar eso.

- **Que dices?** – dijo casi en shock – **Ya no me amas?** – la agitó suavemente para que ésta lo mirara – **y desde cuando si se puede saber? Si hace unas horas estábamos felices** – ahora era él el que empezaba a enojarse – **es decir que en un par de horas dejas de sentir amor por mi? Que clase de amor es el tuyo Akane?-**

**- Ahora es diferente…-** el chico la dirigió hacia la pared apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

**- Diferente por qué?-** la chica seguía evitando sus ojos – **por favor mírame cuando te hablo –** la chica dirigió su mirada hacia él con rencor.

**- ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso? Maldito imbesil** – volvió a correr la vista.

**- Akane…-** la presionó más contra la pared y su cuerpo y liberó una de sus manos para tomar su rostro y obligarla a mirarlo con atención **– yo creía que eras tú… ¿cómo es posible que pienses que yo podría engañarte? –**

**- Ya suéltame idiota, no quiero oírte –** empezó a forcejear **– No creo ninguna de tus malditas palabras, siempre te estuviste riendo de mi, pero claro, como yo siempre te detenía, te fuiste con la más fácil, no es así?**

-…- silencio

**- Es que no entiendo cómo pude ser tan estúpida, cómo pude creerte, siempre debí imaginar que tus atenciones no eran gratis, que querías algo a cambio** – El chico la liberó completamente, separó su cuerpo del de ella y bajó la cabeza.

**- Ya es suficiente…** - dijo en tono triste **– si ese es el concepto que tienes de mi…** - hizo una pausa y tomó aire para evitar inútilmente que se le escaparan lagrimas de los ojos **– si no confías en mi… creo que es mejor que terminemos todo esto ahora** **mismo** – le dio la espalda y se dirigió hasta la ventana para salir, pero antes de salir, se volteó a mirarla por última vez – **Akane Tendo… desde ahora… ya no somos nada** – se subió al marco de la ventana y dio un salto hacia fuera para alejarse en medio de la oscuridad.

* * *

Uhhhh... bueno que puedo decir... jaja me puse nerviosa antes de publicar este capitulo... hace un par de dias que lo tenía listo pero debía agregarle un par de cosas más. jaja escribí esto mientras tomaba la PSU a aflijidos estudiantes xD!.

Solo espero no decepcionarlos, quisiera saber sus opiniones :3

quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen mi historia, de verdad me emociona leer sus reviews y mensajes privados! y a mis amigas queridisimas Cristal Y Mire, muchas gracias por su apoyo, es demasiado importante para mi.

Espero publicar el siguiente capitulo durante la proxima semana, ya llego avanzado una parte :P! pero ya saben.. el tiempo es el que manda jajajjaa veremos si puedo seguir lo antes posible, claro que todo depende de como les esté pareciendo esta historia :P!

saludos y abrazos!

TENUBRIUM SAMA


	12. Chapter 12

Los siguientes días fueron tensos, los dos chicos trataban de evitarse lo más posible. Ni siquiera podían mirarse. Cada uno había decidido no tener contacto alguno con el otro, estaban demasiado heridos.

Ambos padres ya habían llegado de su _importante_ reunión y lo demás seguía como de costumbre. Ranma ya casi ni pasaba en casa, trataba de alejarse lo más posible de ella ya que cada vez que la veía sentía cómo el dolor en el pecho aumentaba y para él esa sensación era insoportable y molesta, así que salía a entrenar arduamente para poder despejar su mente y, aunque fuese inútil, dedicar su tiempo a otras cosas.

Ella pasaba casi todo el día encerrada en su habitación… apenas salía de ahí… y su rutina e aquellos días se volvió de su habitación al baño y del baño a su habitación.

Sus dos hermanas mayores, inevitablemente, se habían enterado de gran parte de la historia, claro que sin muchos detalles, pero dada a las actitudes de los chicos, no se atrevían a hablar del tema y mucho menos ahora que el Sr. Tendo y el Sr. Saotome estaban en casa. No querían empeorar la situación.

Nabiki se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba su hermana cocinando. Se quedó parada un momento a ver la actividad que la mayor realizaba.

- **Has visto a Akane? Aún sigue encerrada?** – Preguntó con aire de preocupación a su hermana mayor.

**- Si… aún se encuentra en su habitación –** dijo mientras depositaba una pequeña cantidad del caldo de la comida que se encontraba preparando en un platito para luego probarla **– Muy pronto le llevaré algo de comer –** la mediana se cruzó de brazos, se apoyó contra la pared mirando fijamente el techo y suspiró.

**-** **Esos dos me tienen preocupada… habían peleado infinidades de veces… **- miró a su hermana **–** **pero nada parecido a esto…nunca los había visto así, debemos hacer algo Kasumi…deberías hablar con ella, si voy yo… no me tomará en cuenta… -**

**- No te preocupes, ya hablaré con ella – **sonrió dulcemente – **por ahora debemos actuar con normalidad para que papá y tío Genma no se den cuenta… sería peor… ya sabes como son-**

**- Ya lo imagino… no los dejarían en paz…** - se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida de la cocina – **Entonces por el momento lo dejo todo en tus manos Kasumi**- seguido de esto la chica salió de la cocina.

A los pocos minutos Kasumi preparó una bandeja con la comida y subió a la habitación de Akane con ella. Golpeó suavemente la puerta y entró, vio a su pequeña hermana que se encontraba durmiendo. Se dirigió hasta el escritorio y dejó la bandeja sobre él, luego se sentó a un costado de la cama y acarició el cabello de su hermana para despertarla.

**- Akane, despierta **– dijo dulcemente. La chica apenas pudo abrir los ojos y con un gran esfuerzo miró a su hermana mayor. Sus ojos y su rostro estaban hinchados.

**- Kasumi…-**

**- Akane… ¿hasta cuando estarás aquí? –** la chica se sentó y se refregó los ojos. Hizo una pausa antes de contestar, desvió la mirada hacia su hermana y miró hacia un lado.

**- Estoy bien así… – **dijo en tono apagado.

**-Eso es lo que crees? – **

**- Claro que si…- **

**- Akane, mírate! Ni siquiera has salido de aquí, no has ido a entrenar, no has bajado a comer, no me has pedido ayuda para cocinar ¿donde esta mi hermanita menor? ¿Crees que esto esta bien?- **dijo alzando un poco la voz, característica nada común en ella.

- … - silencio.

**- Hermana… Nabiki y yo estamos preocupadas por ti… - **su voz se volvió nuevamente suave, tomó sus manos como signo de comprensión y apoyo – **por favor despéjate… quieres hablar?-**

**- No…- **sus ojos inevitablemente se llenaron de lágrimas.

**- Sé que Shampoo esta vez sobrepasó los límites pero… conociendo a Ranma… estoy** **segura de que él tuvo muy poco que ver en esto, sabes que ella siempre utiliza trampas para conseguir lo que quiere, quien sabe cómo logró entrar a su habitación…-**

**- Ya basta! No me interesa, no me importa nada que tenga que ver con ese maldito! –** dijo mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

**- Y entonces por qué reaccionas así y lloras hermana?- **

- …- nuevamente silencio. La menor sólo empuñaba sus manos apretando las sabanas de su cama.

**- Akane… -** dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas **– Ven aquí -** Kasumi extendió sus brazos para alcanzar y cobijar a su hermana más pequeña mientras ésta lloraba abiertamente a mares- **Ranma también está sufriendo… se lo pasa entrenando sin parar. Las pocas veces que lo he visto durante estos días… se le nota a la distancia lo deprimido que está. No ha comido nada, también me tiene preocupada** – la apretó más contra su cuerpo **– Hermana por favor reconcíliate con él… ambos la están pasando muy mal, ya no soporto verlos así…-**

Akane se separó delicadamente de su hermana y volvió a esquivar la mirada.

**- No tengo nada que hablar con él…-**

**- Akane… mírame y respóndeme con la verdad –** la miró con atención para examinar cada uno de sus gestos – **amas a Ranma? – **la chica abrió grandemente los ojos al sorprenderse por la pregunta.

**- No…-**

**-Está bien** – le ofreció una amable sonrisa – **te dejé ahí la comida, por favor aliméntate bien –** Kasumi se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación. Abrió la puerta y al momento de cruzarla los sollozos de su hermana la detuvieron. Miró hacia atrás y vio a su hermana llorando igual que cuando era pequeña, volvió a cerrar la puerta y la miró con dolor **- Akane…-**

**- Él terminó conmigo Kasumi, ya no somos nada! –** se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia los brazos de su hermana mayor buscando desesperadamente consuelo. Su hermana la abrazó con fuerza.

**- Hermanita… estoy segura de que no hablaba enserio… Ranma también lo esta pasando muy mal… cuando estés lista ve y habla con él, estoy segura que se reconciliarán… -**

**- No lo sé… quizás… no quiere volver a verme…-**

**- De ni una manera, tu misma sabes que no es así **– sonrió nuevamente **- Ahora seca esas lágrimas, lávate la cara, come bien y ponte bien bonita –** le ofreció una nueva y amable sonrisa **– ahora quiero verte sonreír –** con gran dificultad esbozó una sonrisa **– muy bien – **

**- Gracias Kasumi… – **

**- Te quiero mucho hermana, quiero que estés bien** – Kasumi salió de la habitación contenta. Nabiki que estaba afuera se dirigió hacia su hermana mayor.

**- Y? –** preguntó con ansias.

**- Creo que las cosas se arreglarán –** sonrió.

Akane se encontraba menos deprimida, siguió los consejos de su hermana, sin duda sus palabras le habían ayudado muchísimo. Fue a darse un baño relajante para eliminar todo rastro de tensión. Una vez lista, lucía muy fresca y animada. Se dirigió a la planta baja y luego a la sala, donde vió a su padre y al Sr. Saotome jugando una entretenida partida de Shogi.

**- Hija! –** exclamó su padre feliz de verla.

**- Hola papá –** dijo un poco avergonzada ante el efusivo gesto de su padre.

**- donde estabas?** – preguntó curioso.

**- En mi habitación, dormí muchas horas, estaba muy cansada** – sonrió – **has visto a Kasumi?**

**-Fue a comprar cosas para la cena – **

**- Ya veo…-**

**- Le volvi a ganarr! –** dijo el Sr. Saotome

- _Mejor me voy_ – dijo para si. Salió de la casa y se dirigió afuera. Después de caminar un momento por el patio, inconscientemente sus pasos la llevaron en donde se encuentra el dojo. Las luces estaban encendidas, lo que indicaba que había alguien dentro. Abrió la puerta suavemente, miró hacia adentro y ahí se encontraba él, como siempre entrenando arduamente. Sintió unas ganas enormes de correr hacia él y abrazarlo… pero dado a la situación anterior, claramente no podía. Su corazón latía rápidamente y los nervios invadían su cuerpo por completo. Definitivamente no podía hablar con él en esas condiciones. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, suspiró profundamente mientras cerraba sus ojos y volvió dentro de la casa.

Ya era hora de la cena y algo que era muy habitual ahora la tenía muy tensa. Como siempre, cada uno de los integrantes fueron llegando a la mesa hasta que, llegó él, lo que era extraño para entonces ya que se había ausentado bastantes días ahí. Otra vez, después de muchos días dos pares de ojos se encontraron, pero por parte de él, su mirada hacia ella fue inexpresiva, como si de un cadáver se tratara, ya no se podía ver el brillo en sus ojos, ni el aura que él solía despedir cada vez que la veía, simplemente ya no había nada de eso. Mientras gran parte de la familia había empezado a comer, el chico se sentó frente a ella ignorándola por completo, no le volvió a dedicar ni una sola mirada más, sólo permaneció tranquilo y en silencio. Una vez terminada la cena, agradeció la comida, se puso de pie y desapareció por la puerta. Akane miró a su hermana mayor y ésta sólo le propino una mirada triste y preocupada pero igualmente comprensiva. La chica no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, así que antes de que alguien más se percatara se levantó y salió para no ser descubierta y no tener que explicar la razón de sus lágrimas. Salió hacia el patio para que el frío viento terminara de secar las lagrimas, sinceramente la situación que estaba viviendo era demasiado tortuosa para seguir aguantándola.

Trató de relajarse, todo esto debía tratarse de una pesadilla. Respiró profundo y analizó bien las cosas. Sabía que lo que más le dolía a él era su falta de confianza… pero por otra parte, ¿Por qué no se ponía en su lugar? Era demasiado difícil procesar en su cerebro la información que sus propios ojos habían recopilado, aún sabiendo la situación de engaños y trampas… fue terrible ver al ser que más amaba con otra persona en tal apasionada escena… a pesar de ahora sabía que fue en casi contra de su voluntad, claramente él creía que se trataba de ella…

Mientras se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, miró hacia un lado y se encontró con las preocupada y triste mirada de su hermana mayor.

**- Akane ya no llores… dale tiempo… está muy herido -**

**- Y qué? Acaso yo no?**- dijo empuñando sus manos.

**- Por supuesto que si hermana… -** se llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla- **pero nunca lo había visto así… hoy después de que hablamos bajé a tender la ropa y luego a barrer el dojo y lo vi tendido en el suelo… estaba dormido y por el cansancio seguramente no se percató de mi presencia…**

**- y eso que? –**

**- bueno… su rostro mostraba claras muestras de que también estuvo llorando… no quise despertarlo, quizás se frustraría aún más al saber que alguien lo vió en ese estado… tú sabes más que yo de lo orgulloso que es…-**

- … - no hubo respuesta por parte de la menor.

**- Bueno… yo sólo te digo eso hermana… ahora tú debes ver lo que harás… ya no te seguiré diciendo nada al respecto, veo que te molesta – **Akane miró a su hermana con los ojos llorosos **– Sin embargo, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti** – sonrió dulcemente y le dio un abrazo antes de retirarse.


	13. Chapter 13

Después de un par de horas se sentía más preparada para afrontar la situación, así que después de mucho pensarlo, se levantó y se dirigió al dojo en busca del joven. Llegó, pero la luz estaba apagada, abrió la puerta para cerciorarse, encendió la luz y nada. Luego se devolvió a la casa, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación del chico, pero nuevamente nada. Fue al baño, nada. - _Está bien… tal vez no sea el momento…-_ pensó. Emprendió el camino hacia su habitación, abrió la ventana, se asomó y miró hacia fuera encontrándose solamente con la vista al patio y gran parte del techo. Lanzó un suspiro ahogado. Cerró los ojos en señal de frustración – **dónde estaras…** - tomó airé y dirigió su vista al estrellado cielo un instante antes de cerrar la ventana y dormir. Mientras contemplaba el cielo unos cuantos minutos, oyó unos ruidos extraños, puso atención a aquellos sonidos y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de alguien que estaba tosiendo **– mmm?-** arqueó una ceja suspicaz, y luego se quedó paralizada unos segundos _– Será él?-_ Se asomó nuevamente a la ventana lo más rápido que pudo, y como no consiguió ver nada, saltó por la ventana hacia el tejado y dio unos pasos en su búsqueda hasta que al fin lo vio. Ahí estaba él, al otro lado del techo observando también el cielo. Se puso nerviosa, claramente él no se había percatado de su presencia. Cerró los ojos para darse aliento y respiró profundamente antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra. Ya era hora.

**-Ranma… -** dijo tímidamente. El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido, trago saliva y se dio vuelta para observarla con la misma expresión neutra que había tenido durante las cena. Se puso de pie y se volvió hacia ella sin cambiar su expresión y luego miró hacia un lado.

**- Qué sucede?** – preguntó sin ganas.

**- Ranma yo…-** lo miró suplicante, pero él desviaba la mirada evitando que sus ojos se encontraran con los de ella.

**- No quiero hablar Akane…debo irme** – el chico dio un salto y bajó del techo, volviéndola a ignorar. Ella empuñó sus manos y se quedó parada en el mismo sitio durante unos instantes mientras trataba inútilmente de retener el río de lágrimas que tristemente brotaban de sus ojos. – _Cómo puedes…?-_

Él salió corriendo sin rumbo por las oscuras calles que se encontraban cercanas a la casa, ya no podía soportar la situación, pero tenía miedo de volver a tener que enfrentarse a ella, miedo de escuchar palabras que lo dañarían aún más… detestaba sentirse de ese modo, por eso prefería estar así por un tiempo… viéndola lo menos posible y estar alejado, después de todo, cada cosa que tenía que ver con ella ahora le hacía daño. Mientras corría un dolor inmenso se apoderaba de su pecho, la respiración se le hacía cada vez más dificultosa y la energía se le iba rápidamente. Se odiaba a si mismo por no tener la suficiente valentía de oír lo que ella le quería decir… pero y si le pedía que se fuera de la casa? O peor aún… que ella fuera la persona que abandonara la casa y buscar su rumbo por otro lado? Con… con otro hombre?. No! Antes prefería acabar con su existencia… la vida lejos de ella sería como una sentencia a muerte… ya nada tendría sentido. Detuvo sus pasos, se apoyó y se dejó caer al piso ya cansado en una pared de una de las viviendas vecinas. Empuño una de sus manos con rabia – _rayos!_ – respiraba agitadamente – _Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil…?_ – se quedó ahí sentado por largos minutos, hasta que por fin se calmó. Sentía una extraña sensación en el estómago, un peso en el pecho, cada segundo se angustiaba más por la intriga pero su temor fue más grande en ese momento. De pronto, en la oscuridad se sintieron unos pasos acercarse, Ranma se puso de pie y a la defensiva al no saber de quien se trataba. Una vez que la persona se acercó a la luz, el chico pudo reconocer claramente la femenina silueta de la joven. Con cada paso que daba, más podía distinguir los hermosos detalles de su bello rostro y las cristalinas lágrimas que con pesar lo adornaban. Él se sorprendió, jamás se habría imaginado que ella lo buscaría después de haberla dejado cobardemente sola… sólo podría significar una cosa…

**- Akane…-** dijo con voz quebradiza, se puso una mano en el pecho mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos hacia ella.

**- Por favor escúchame… yo… – **

**- Ya no digas nada –** Acortó la distancia entre los dos en un último gran paso, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, la miró intensamente luego la tomó del rostro, cerró sus ojos y acercó sus labios a los de ella en un desesperado y calido beso, al que ella respondió sorprendida, al fin sentía como el alma de volvía al cuerpo. Ella tomó el varonil rostro para hacer más intenso el beso, ambos extrañaban el contacto de sus labios, el sabor de sus lenguas, el calor de su aliento, sus agitadas respiraciones… otra vez sentían el roce suave y la agradable tibieza de sus labios moverse lentamente en sincronizados y complacientes movimientos, el joven también no pudo retener las lágrimas mientras la seguía besando, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, nada valía la pena si no estaba con ella a su lado, nada tenía sentido. Se sentía aliviado al sentir que ella trasmitía los mismos sentimientos hacia él. La acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó con todo el amor que era capaz de transmitir.

- **Te extrañé tanto… perdóname fui un verdadero idiota** – dijo sin soltarla y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la joven.

- **Yo también fui culpable… no confié en ti…-**

- **Eso** **ya no importa… lo entiendo, se que es difícil de entender, después de todo igual tuve la culpa de no haberme dado cuenta…** – se separo pocos centímetros para apreciar el rostro de su amada mientras secaba sus lagimas**– pero si de algo sirve… a la que toqué, abracé y besé fue a ti… mi mente estaba totalmente enfocada en ti… como no quisiste dormir conmigo aquel día… yo creí que habías vuelto porque habías cambiado de parecer y… bueno... ya sabemos el resto…- **miró hacia el suelo con tristeza.

- **Lo sé… pero olvidémonos de eso…**- acarició su rostro **– sigamos como si nada hubiese pasado -**

**- Akane… lo que dije… fue sin pensar yo quiero que sigas siendo mi prometida…- **

**- Ranma… -** de sus ojos salieron lagrimas de felicidad y esbozó una linda sonrisa.

**- Vámonos, vamos a ese viaje que tanto hemos pospuesto, quiero estar en paz contigo… aunque sea por unos días, que dices? – **le dijo más animado.

**- Claro que si –** volvió a sonreír. Él igualmente sonrió, secó las lágrimas del rostro de su novia y la volvió a besar.

* * *

Cortísimo no? Jeje bueno lo siento... esto es lo que pude dar hoy... lo siento! :S no me siento muy bien de animo… a ver si durante la semana avanzo algo más, pero por mientras, qué les parece?

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, a los que me han puesto como favoritos y a los que me han leido, muchas gracias por sus reviews hellen 85M, Kiko, Miss Crtica, DULCECITO311, Diana B, akarly, elena 79 y a mis dos lindas amigas Cristal y Mire.

Todos sus comentarios son valiosos para mi, de verdad gracias! n_n

TENUBRIUM SAMA


	14. Chapter 14

Apenas llegaron a casa, los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para arreglar todas las cosas que les servirían y que fuesen indispensables durante los días que pasarían fuera de casa. Ranma se encontraba en la habitación de Akane, sentado en su cama mientras la observaba sonriente entretanto ella preparaba sus cosas. Al sentirse observada lo miró apenada y se sonrojó.

**- Ranma, no deberías estar preparando tus cosas también?** – preguntó tratando de ocultar su rostro ruborizado lo que a él le pareció demasiado adorable, sonrió y agregó.

**- Pues, si, pero quiero cerciorarme de que no se te olvide nada, con lo torpe que eres es más que seguro que…**-

**- Ranma! Ya empezaste a molestar?** – su adorable expresión cambió por una de enfado, frunció el ceño pero él no podía dejar de sonreír, estaba realmente contento.

**- No es eso, solo que quiero ayudar** – la chica lo ignoró y siguió en lo suyo, al ver que se relajaba, el chico no pudo evitar agregar – **además debemos llevar mucha comida fácil de hacer, no quiero morir de hambre con tu horrible comida, supongo que tendré que ser yo el que cocine si no queremos morir ambos **– la miró de reojo disfrutando el cambio de expresión que se manifestaba en la cara de la chica** - además que ¿qué podrías hacer bien tú? Todos sabemos que todos tus intentos de comida son lo peor, preferiría comer cualquier otra cosa -**

**- Ya basta! Vete de aquí, déjame en paz!-** le dijo tirándole lo primero que encontró y él, como siempre, lo esquivó con su destreza única. No pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada mientras veía la cara de frustración que ponía su prometida.

**- Ya, no es para tanto, sólo bromeo –** decía riendo

**- No es gracioso Ranma, siempre encuentras la forma de burlarte de mi!** – el chico se levantó de la cama, se acercó a ella, la tomó del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente.

**- Sólo bromeo** - recalcó y le dio un beso en la frente – **Iré a preparar mis cosas para mañana, nos vemos en un rato - **Abrió la puerta, le guiñó un ojo levantando un pulgar de una de sus manos y salió de la habitación.

- **Grr, Ranma, eres insoportable** – decía mientras empuñaba su mano, pero su semblante cambió al recordar la reconciliación y las caricias y besos que se habían dado hace un rato atrás y del pequeño beso que recibió hace unos segundos, se sonrió para sí y siguió ordenando sus cosas.

Ya había pasado un poco más de media hora, estaba todo listo, el siguiente paso era avisarles a sus padres. Ranma volvió a la habitación de Akane.

**- Estás lista con todo?** - preguntó sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

**- Sí, ya casi, solo me faltan un par de cosas** – decía mientras buscaba las ultimas cosas dentro de su armario.

**- ¿Quién les dirá?-**

**- Mmm? a qué te refieres? –**

**- A nuestros padres… supongo que debemos avisarles** – se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana preocupado ya se imaginaba la pila de preguntas o el espectáculo que armarían.

**- Diles tú por mientras que termino con esto, de seguro se alegrarán con la noticia** – la chica sonrió.

**- Hablas enserio?** – preguntó algo asustado, no quería tener que ver el ridículo papel que inevitablemente harían ambos hombres.

**- Claro que sí, solo iremos a un entrenamiento** – le guiñó un ojo, él se sorprendió pero al entender de qué hablaba se sonrojó.

**- S..si –** soltó una risita nerviosa **– tienes razón… iré ahora mismo.**

El chico bajó las escalas lentamente, trataba de alargar el camino para inútilmente evitar el encuentro con los patriarcas, pero no tenía opción, debía hacerlo. Al llegar al último peldaño sintió la vulgar risa que emitía su padre al ganar uno de los rounds.

_- Aquí voy…- _El chico se acercó a paso lento a ambos hombres y los miró seriamente. Pero se dio cuenta que en ese momento las palabras lo habían abandonado, solo podía mirar cómo jugaban.

**- Qué pasa hijo?- **Le preguntó su padre. Gracias a esa pregunta su cerebro volvió a hacer clic.

**- Debo hablar con ustedes **– ambos hombres lo miraron atentamente y el joven empezó a sentir un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, realmente decirles lo del viaje se le estaba haciendo vergonzoso.

**- De qué se trata? – **preguntó su padre intrigado.

**- Bueno… mañana… mmmmmm… mañana…- **nervios.

**- Dilo de una vez! ¿Qué sucede mañana?**

**- Mañana yo y Akane nos iremos de viaje por unos cuantos días **– dijo tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

**- Mmmmm… irán solos? –** preguntó el sr. Tendo con muchísima curiosidad.

**- Jeje… pues si **– no pudo evitar una risa nerviosa.

**- Queeeeeeeeeeé, hijo hablas enserio? **– decía el señor Tendo levantándose más que rápido para tomarlo de los manos.

**- ejem… si… –**

**- Dónde irán, donde irááán?! Por cuánto tiempo? ** – preguntaba Tendo. **– sólo cuida a mi pequeña, cuídala! -**

**- Emmm.. cl…claro…** – No lo dejaban hablar. Su padre se puso de pie de un salto, irguió un puño hacia el techo haciendo una posición absurda pero triunfal.

**- Es tu oportunidad de demostrar tu hombría hijo mío** – lo apuntó con el dedo como si estuviera dando una orden **– demuestra de lo que es capaz un Saotome! –**

**- Esto es maravilloso Genma, al fin nuestros pequeños se casarán! – **

**- Así es Tendo! Asi eeess! –** ambos hombres dieron sin darse cuenta un empujón al chico y se tomaron de las manos mientras lloraban de felicidad **– al fin ha llegado el día! –**

**- Debemos empezar con los preparativos lo antes posible! -**

**- Qué? Pero de que hablan?! Es solo un viaje de entrenamiento!** - el chico se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos enojado, era la única forma de detener aquel ridículo cuadro **– en un par de meses habrá un torneo importante en el cual Akane y yo queremos participar, así que qué mejor que empezar a entrenar desde ahora?** – dijo muy seguro abriendo un ojo para mirar el rostro de los patriarcas quienes se habían quedado estáticos en la misma posición que estaban, el chico no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa victoriosa, había logrado con éxito cortarles las alas, sólo así evitaría que siguieran con el escándalo o que hicieran cualquier tipo de comentario inoportuno.

**- Y cuál es ese torneo del que hablas? –** pregunto el Sr. Tendo

**- eh? –** el chico sudó frío.

**- Si, dónde será?** – interrogó Tendo.

**- Responde chico!** – Dijo su padre ya impaciente.

**- Pues vean el periódico!** – seguido de esto dio un salto y salió de la sala dirigiéndose nuevamente a la habitación de Akane. Ambos progenitores se tiraron de lleno hacia el periódico que estaba en una pequeña mesa cayendo al suelo pero buscando desesperadamente información sobre lo dicho por el chico.

**- No rompa el periódico Tendo! – **exclamaba Genma.

**- Lo mismo le digo yo Sr. Saotome –**

**- MMMMMM-** dijeron al unísono mirándose desafiantes, pero a los pocos segundos volvieron sus ojos al dichoso papel.

**- Encontró algo?** – Preguntó Soun expectante.

**- NADA –**

**- Será posible que…? –**

**- Usted cree, Tendo? - **

**- No hay que perder las esperanzas Saotome!-** Se abrazaron con gran fervor y volvieron a llorar de felicidad

* * *

**- Ufff qué lio esos dos –** dijo el joven mientras cerraba la puerta.

**- Ya les dijiste? –** preguntó tranquilamente

**- Acabo de hacerlo** – suspiró.

**- Y?**- la chica sonrió alegre.

**- Pues ya debes imaginarlo, no?** – se cruzó de brazos con una mueca de desagrado a lo que la chica no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlesca él la miró con enojo - **¿qué es tan gracioso? –**

**- Tu cara – **

**- Mmmm… - **le hizo un desprecio.

**- Solo a ti te gusta molestar, verdad? – **El semblante del joven se tranquilizó, después de todo la chica tenía cierto grado de razón en sus dichos

**- Está bien… bueno solo te venía a decir eso, mañana saldremos temprano, vendré a despertarte –**

**- Está bien, entonces te esperaré – **El chico se acercó a ella, la tomó de los hombros y la observó a los ojos tiernamente.

**- Al fin podremos estar solos y tranquilos, lejos de todo** – acarició el sonrojado rostro de la chica, corrió el cabello que tapaba sus ojos y depositó en sus labios un delicado beso **– Que duermas bien, buenas noches.**

* * *

Al siguiente día entró a la habitación sigilosamente para no hacer ruido, se acercó a su cama, se sentó y le acarició el rostro para despertarla.

**- Akane –** se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero la chica aún no reaccionaba **– Akane, despierta** – la movió un poco, al fin la chica abrió los ojos.

**- Ranma…** - lo miró y suspiró al ver los hermosos ojos azules que la observaban atentamente.

**- Buenos días, ¿cómo dormiste? –** preguntó amablemente.

**- Me costó conciliar el sueño –** dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama y bostezaba tapándose la boca con una de sus manos.

**- A mi igual… -** sonrió – **ya es hora, levántate para que nos vayamos pronto –**

**- Si… sólo dame un par de minutos – **le sonrió.

**- Está bien, te esperaré abajo – **

Después de largos minutos, finalmente la chica bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su prometido quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

**- Estás lista?- **preguntó expectante.

**- Claro-** dijo no muy convencida, el joven advirtió un cierto semblante de preocupación en su rostro.

**- Que te sucede?-**

**- mmmm… nada** – corrió la mirada.

**- Te conozco, dime -**

**- Siento algo extraño…tengo un mal presentimiento –**

**- Ahhh! no digas bobadas-**

**- Estás seguro que será una buena idea?-**

**- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso justo ahora? ya lo habíamos hablado Akane, que sucede? Sabes que nos servirá mucho-** le dijo muy convencido.

**- Si.. si lo sé, está bien, vámonos ya – **Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Y luego de eso, cerraron la puerta de salida y se fueron alejando del hogar en dirección a las montañas. Los chicos no se habían percatado que dos ansiosos hombres también se habían levantado temprano y ,desde una esquina, no les quitaban la vista de encima.

**-Mire Saotome, ahí van nuestros hijos – **decía felizmente.

**- Si señor Tendo, esto será muy bueno, muy bueno –**

* * *

Perdón chicos, pero esto es lo único que puedo ofrecer por hoy jajaja, prometo que el siguiente capitulo será mejor y no me demoraré tanto! esque me pasaron dos cosas:

1) No me acuerdo por qué no tuve tiempo de escribir (a parte de todo me quedé demasiado pegada viendo unas series) y

2) la imaginación me abandonó sin compasión!

Otra cosa que me sucedió ayer, precisamente, me agregó a facebook una niña que decia que ella, su hermana y su amiga eran mis fans! AWWWWWWWWWWWWW QUE HERMOSURAAA! SINCERAMENTE ME MATAROOOONNN! gracias, graciaaass! me emocinó muchísimo que a alguien le gustara tanto mis historias!, de verdad se los agradezco muchísimo, me hicieron muy, muy feliz *-*!

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me leen y también quiero desearles un muy feliz año nuevo! que este año sea muchísimo mejor para todos! abrazos!

TENUBRIUM SAMA!


	15. Chapter 15

Tras una larga y ardua caminata y dado al calor que estaba haciendo a esa hora de la mañana, ambos chicos se encontraban ya exhaustos, pero aún así seguían caminando montaña arriba gracias a la gran resistencia física que poseían. Ya era alrededor del medio día y el sol iluminaba en toda su fuerza y su esplendor, el aire no ayudaba en nada, estaba totalmente tibio y no corría ni siquiera una suave brisa. Por suerte se podían proteger algo del dichoso sol ya que los grandes árboles que se encontraban en el lugar ayudaban en algo a hacer sombra. A su costado se podía apreciar una enorme cascada que caía de unos viejos y robustos acantilados.

**- Por suerte trajimos mucha agua** – decía el joven mientras se secaba las gotas de sudor y se disponía a beber un poco de agua que traía en una botella.

**- Ranma… -** dijo Akane jadeando y apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol – **a donde vamos exactamente? –** preguntó con grandes deseos de descansar.

**- Lo más lejos posible, quiero ir hasta allá** – apuntó la cima de una estructura de tierra enorme y sonrió.

**- ¿Quééé? Estás loco? Es demasiado alto! No resistiremos! Y mira la fuerza de esa cascada** – dijo asustada.

**- No es tanto, una vez fuimos ahí con mi papá, un día de entrenamiento –** la miró sonriente – **Ahí, más arriba, nace la cascada que da origen a un pequeño lago y de aquel lago nace esta que ves ahí, te aseguro que desde ahí hay una vista maravillosa **– dijo con gran ánimo.

**- Enserio? **– preguntó asombrada.

**- Si y cerca hay aguas termales y estaremos rodeados de lindos árboles, podríamos hacer nuestro campamento por ahí, donde tú quieras – **la chica le sonrió hermosamente.

**- Suena bien, entonces… cómo subiremos? – **preguntó con algo de temor.

**- Pues escalando! **– se cruzó de brazos y sonrió sin dejar de mirarla.

**- P..pero cómo lo haremos con todas estas cosas **– dijo con expresión preocupada señalando las mochilas y las pesadas bolsas que llevaban en las manos.

**- Si rodeamos el monte para llegar a la cima nos tomará com días, en cambio si lo hacemos por aquí nos tomará como mucho una hora** – veía que el rostro de su novia no cambiaba de expresión - **No me digas Akane Tendo tiene miedo – **dijo con tono burlesco.

**- No es eso!** – dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y apoyaba su espalda en uno de los árboles.

**- Entonces qué?-**

**- Recuerda que tuve un mal presentimiento antes de salir de casa…-** la chica miró hacia el suelo.

**- Bahh y sigues con eso? **

**- …-** no hubo respuesta. El joven dejó su mochila a un lado, se puso de cuclillas frente a ella.

**- Acaso este no es un viaje de entrenamiento?** – lanzó una carcajada – **pues qué esperamos?!-**

**- Que gracioso eres** – la chica se cruzó de brazos y corrió la mirada hacia un lado. Él acercó una de sus manos a la mejilla de la joven y la acarició tiernamente.

**- No… enserio… déjamelo todo a mi, jamás permitiría que algo malo te pasara, jamás** – dijo sonriéndole **- yo llevaré todo esto, tu sólo preocúpate de tu mochila y de escalar-**

**- Estás seguro? Sino yo puedo ayudar de verdad, no hay problema…**- dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa – **creo que exageré un poco** –

**- No es necesario… sabes que como hombre tengo más fuerza por lo que puedo llevar** **cosas más pesadas y resistir más** – se puso de pie – **sólo quiero alivianarte la carga** – sonrió.

**- Ranma… - **

**- Déjamelo todo a mi** – le dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano para que la chica se pusiera de pie. La chica recibió la mano y cuando ya estuvo de pie se sonrojó al verse tan cerca de él.

- **No pensé…**- dijo llevándose una mano a su rostro.

- **Que cosa?** – preguntó expectante.

- **No pensé que podrías llegar a ser así de amable…**- el joven se sorprendió de aquel comentario y se sintió algo ofendido.

- **¿Queeé? Pues claro que soy amable** – dijo con tono seguro – **no ves lo amable y paciente que he sido contigo durante todo este tiempo?**

- **Qué?- **dijo incrédula a lo que oía.

**- Para tratar con chicas tan feas y torpes hay que tener demasiada paciencia -**

**- Y acaso quieres que te lo agradezca?** –

- **Podrías hacerlo** – dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

- **Egocéntrico, ya empezaste con tus tonterías! Jamás te lo agradeceré, ni siquiera lo sueñes! Yo también he tenido mucha paciencia contigo, sabes? sobre todo hace un par de día atrás, que te crees que soy? **– dijo alzando la voz y enfadada, mientras él la observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro cosa que a ella le irritaba, se sentía totalmente menospreciada, qué se creía?, por qué empezaron a discutir?Ella sólo le había hecho cumplido, por qué él lo había tomado tan mal? La chica empuñó sus manos por la frustración y prosiguió -** Acaso ya olvidaste lo que sucedió hace unos días atrás? Eso no es tener paciencia? acaso quieres que te lo recuer…** - El joven la tomó bruscamente de un brazo para acercarla a su cuerpo y le tapó la boca con un apasionado beso. La chica demoró unos segundos en responderle dado a la impresión de sentir sus labios hacer contacto con los suyos tan repentinamente arrebatándole todos los sentidos, cayó ante sus encantos y se relajó completamente, ubicó sus manos en la trabajada espalda del joven, quien la abrazaba con gran fuerza y no dejaba de besarla. Se quedaron un momento así hasta que, con dolor, el chico se separó dándole un par de besos más cortos.

**- No quiero que peleemos** – acarició tu rostro – **vinimos a aquí a disfrutar unos días juntos, no? –** le dijo mirándola dulcemente.

**- S…si… tienes razón –** la sonrojada chica lo abrazó amorosamente apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven y éste le respondía feliz el abrazo – **sólo te pido que me dejes de molestar… sabes que me irrito fácilmente…-**

- **Me gusta tu rostro cuando te enojas, pero prometo no hacerte enfadar** – tomó su rostro con ambas manos y depositó un último y tierno beso – **descansaste ya?** – ya chica asintió con su cabeza – **pues empecemos a escalar para aprovechar al máximo el día** –

Luego de esto ambos chicos caminaron tomados de la mano hasta las faldas de aquella estructura formada por tierra y rocas. Miraron hacia arriba y si… aquel lugar estaba bastante alto – _No recordaba que estuviese tan alto_ – pensó el chico tragando saliva, pero no articuló ni un gesto para no alarmar a su novia, así que en un segundo se armó de valor y fue el primero en empezar a subir para darle el ejemplo a su amada y así le fuera más fácil **– sólo debes apoyarte y pisar por todas las partes que yo voy pisando, será la única forma de evitar cualquier accidente** – le decía, mientras que la chica obedecía, lo menos que quería era que algo malo sucediera, lamentablemente no podía sacar de su cabeza el recuerdo de la sensación que tuvo al salir de la casa aquella mañana.

Llevaban poco más de medio camino hacia la cima, las fuerzas de ambos se iban debilitando debido al extenuante recorrido, la verdad que para llegar ahí había que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano. El joven se detuvo un instante en un lugar semiplano donde pudo sentarse un momento, a los segundos las chica lo alcanzó y lo imitó. Ambos estaban jadeando, ya estaban muy agotados.

**- Estás bien? -**

**- Si… pero no tengo fuerza ni para hablar –** dijo jadeando - **descansemos un rato, si?-**

Se quedaron ahí durante unos veinte minutos, callados y mirando hacia abajo el paisaje y el agua que avanzaba rápidamente hacia abajo, al estar ahí, cerca del agua, al fin podían sentir una fresca brisa que acariciaba sus rostros dándoles una leve sensación de alivio.

**- Ya vamos** – dijo el chico con una sonrisa cansada –**será el último esfuerzo** - la chica asintió.

Tras lo dicho, con mucho cuidado ambos siguieron escalando el arduo recorrido que les quedaba esquivando todo tipo de maleza y ramas que se encontraban en el trayecto. Sólo faltaban unos quince minutos de esfuerzo para al fin llegar a la cima. Al cabo de un buen rato avanzando, al fin se veía la cima, él, al mirar todo el tiempo hacia arriba ahora tenia de sensación de que podía apreciar el cielo de más cerca, mientras que ella sólo iba mirando los zapatos de él y sólo se dedicaba a seguir todas las pisadas que él marcaba como seguras, pero de un momento a otro, por el gran esfuerzo, el calor y el agotamiento ella empezó a sentirse mal. Se quedó inmóvil un segundo para tratar de recuperarse. El chico miró hacia abajo y la vio ahí quieta.

**-Akane, estás bien?** – preguntó preocupado por la situación ya que dada a la situación que se encontraban era muy porco lo que él podría hacer.

**- …-** no hubo respuesta, sólo sintió una respiración agitada por parte de su novia, al no escuchar respuesta se desesperó.

**- Akane, dime algo!** – exclamó al borde del colapso, lo más que temía es que la chica se desmayara y cayese sin remedio.

- Estoy bien – dijo finalmente, pero a duras penas – sólo trataba de estabilizarme, pero todo está bien no te preocupes – le sonrió cansada. La chica trató de avanzar un poco más pero en ese momento resbaló y cayó un par de metros, seguía tratando de agarrarse firmemente por lo que ayudaba a que su caída fuera más lenta. El chico sintió que su corazón se le salía por la boca y en un movimiento causado por la adrenalina dio un salto hacia donde se encontraba ella, se agarró de una rama con toda la fuerza que pudo y le agarró el brazo con la mano que le quedaba libre.

**- Akane, resiste por favor, ya falta poco para llegar! – ** dijo con fuerza para tratar de animarla.

**- Me siento mal, no puedo evitarlo – **dijo con un hilo de voz.

**- Akane, tendrás que tirar tu mochila! No resistiré tanto peso! –**

**- Qué! Son todas mis cosas! Que voy hacer sin ellas?! –** su voz volvió con solo pensar en dejar sus preciadas cosas, se negaba rotundamente a deshacerse de su equipaje.

**- Después nos arreglamos, no seas necia, nuestras vidas son más importantes **– la chica reaccionó y con dolor tiró su mochila hacia abajo. **- Mucho mejor! – **Dijo con alivio – **Ahora si, el último esfuerzo **– dijo mientras la ubicaba más cerca de él **- Akane escucha con atención, necesito que te agarres de mí lo más fuerte que puedas, yo subiré lo más rápido posible.**

Y Luego de eso el joven subió ágilmente y después de un par de saltos, finalmente llegaron a la cima. La chica se soltó y se puso de rodillas con las manos contra el suelo tratando de respirar profundamente, cerró los ojos para relajarse. El chico dejó todo el equipaje y las bolsas a un lado y se acercó apresuradamente hacia ella.

**- Estás bien? – **

**- Estoy agotada ya no doy más –** decía quejumbrosa.

- **Perdóname… solo quería llegar aquí lo antes posible.. nunca debí exponer nuestras vidas tan estúpidamente… de verdad no recordaba que estuviese así de alto** – dijo mientras se lamentaba.

**- No te preocupes… ya estamos aquí… solo descansemos un momento** – ambos se levantaron y avanzaron hasta un árbol para descansar apoyados en él. – **Me das agua?** – El chico le extendió rápidamente la botella que contenía el dichoso líquido. La chica bebió con ganas, al parecer el contenido de aquella botella le devolvió parte de su energía. Luego de eso, ella devolvió la botella y se inclinó hacia el muchacho. Le acarició el cabello y le sonrió dulcemente dándole a conocer que se sentía mucho mejor y luego se recostó y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas del muchacho y se quedó dormida. Él sonrió aliviado.

* * *

Hola :P tuve que borrar el cap una vez porque me apareció un error... y eso... perdón pero es lo unico que puedo ofrecer jaja xD! dije que iba a ser mejor, pero no lo logré, pero esto me sirve pata la continuación! les adelanto que ya se viene el gran final! espero poder terminarla pronto :P creo que con suerte serán dos capitulos más y adiós forever creo que no seguiré escribiendo luego de eso u_U

espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana, y como siempre muchicsimas gracias a todos!

cuidense muchisimo!

Tenubrium Sama


	16. Chapter 16

Mmmm... estuve leyendo un poco unos mensajes privados y bueno... sólo quería perdir disculpas por no continuar con la historia, no he tenido tiempo para dedicarlo a redactar y hace un par de semanas sufrí una perdida muy dolorosa, se imaginarán que no estoy muy bien... asi que... no publicaré más por el momento. Me tomaré unas cuantas semanas para estar mejor y volver a mis andansas jeje... las ideas no se han ido de mi mente.

Saludos :) y no se preocupen, esta historia tendrá un final digno :)

Saludos,

Tenubrium Sama


End file.
